Petunia Takes Charge
by Leath1
Summary: AU story…Harry thought he knew everything about his Aunt Petunia but he was wrong. Harry comes home after his first year at Hogwarts to find that things have changed at the Dursley’s or more importantly his Aunt Petunia has changed. What does that mean fo
1. Chapter 1

Title: Petunia Takes Charge!

Disclaimer: The normal, I don't own the characters of Harry Potter. This is just for fun. I'm not making a dime off of this.

Summery: AU story…Harry thought he knew everything about his Aunt Petunia but he was wrong. Harry comes home after his first year at Hogwarts to find that things have changed at the Dursley's or more importantly his Aunt Petunia has changed. What does that mean for Harry? Well read and find out…

Chapter One

**The morning before Harry is due to arrive home…**

Petunia Dursley sat at the kitchen table sipping her tea while reading a letter she just received from Professor McGonagall, the Head of Gryffindor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Apart from the formal letter telling Petunia of Harry's graders and how things went for him during his first year at Hogwarts, this personal note was attached.

_Dear Petunia, _

_I realize that it has been quite awhile since I last contacted you, but I felt that I owed it to Lily and James to write. I have spent the last year teaching Harry and I found a few things disturbing. I feel now that Harry is due to arrive home; these things should be addressed. _

_Now, I understand why you turned your back on our world. I almost did the same thing after loosing my husband and children to Voldemort myself. If it wasn't for a special friend who convinced me otherwise, I might have walked away like you did. He talked me out of it though and kept me going through those hard first few years. I realize now that maybe someone should have done the same thing for you. It would not have been easy loosing both your parents and sister in such a short span of time, barely three months a part like that. I guess that is why Albus felt that placing Harry with you was so important, even when, sadly, I thought it was a mistake. It wasn't that I didn't think you could take care of the boy, rather I felt your husband's willingness to open his home to a member of our race was wishful thinking Albus of course, felt different and gave you a chance. It was clear to me from the moment I saw Harry that first day that my fears were justified. _

_However, I will admit that Lily did talk to me about your husband and how he felt about __**our world**__. I have never said anything about what Lily had told me to anyone else. I made her a promise that I and I will keep my word. But, due to the fact that Harry is in my house, I feel that it is my place to say something to you personally. _

_Lily told me the reasons behind your marriage to Vernon and how much you told him about your part in __**our world**__. I do not think I need to remind you how she felt about it. She did understand your reasons for __putting up with him, but I think even she would have spoken up about your husband's attitude towards Harry these past ten years if she was able to. . .Petunia, I wrote Harry's first letter and remember I know how it was addressed. I have watched Harry closely this year and after all my years teaching I have come to know the signs of abuse. It is obvious that he is being abused and we both know who is doing it. Now, I know you care for the boy because Albus has assured me that the wards around your home are strong. So, for this reason, I'm willing to over look what I have seen so far as long as you take steps now to make a change in Harry's up bringing. _

_I think you should be reminded though why the wards are there. Lily gave her life to protect her son and she did it out of love. I do not believe she would be too pleased with how her son has been treated up to now, do you? So, Petunia, if you can't make a change in your life for Harry then __make__ it for your sister. I think you owe it to her, don't you? _

_I hope you do not take my words to be too harsh because they were not written that way. Instead, they were written with kindness and love in mind for both you and Harry. Please Petunia; think about what I have said. If you need anything please feel free to write. You are not alone and you do have people in__** this**__**world**__ that care for you and Harry. You just have to reach out and initiate contact. _

_Minerva McGonagall_

When Petunia first read McGonagall's letter, she was outraged at the woman's impudence, but as she read it again she started to rethink things. She knew what McGonagall wrote was the truth and she did owe it to Lily to give her son a better life then what he had up until this point. It wasn't Harry's fault that Voldemort murdered her parents, his mother or father. It wasn't his fault that she ended up in this empty marriage: the marriage was actually her fault. She had thought many times that if she hadn't gotten drunk that night, she would have never met Vernon and her life would have been different.

Petunia put down her tea and looked at the clock. It was nearly three. **He** would be coming home soon. **He** would need to be fed. **He **would then go into the living room sit in front of the TV and fall asleep; if she was lucky that is. If not, **he** would sit there and drink. **He** would then start finding fault with how the house looked or how she looked. **He** did all the time at least when Harry wasn't home. When Harry was there, **he **would take his angry and rage out on him, the poor child. Harry didn't know, but Petunia made his room the cupboard because she knew Vernon couldn't fit in it. He couldn't reach the boy there and while it was wrong, it was for the greater good. Oh, there were times she would hear him cry and her heart would break. She wanted to hold him but **he** was there watching her. She couldn't do it. She _had_ to hide how she felt for the boy. She knew about the books, toys, and food Harry squirreled away after Dudley had tossed them aside. Dudley had so much and Harry so little, she couldn't begrudge him whatever happiness she could give him, especially as this whole situation was her fault as well. So, she let the little things slide. Besides, she did it because she knew how Vernon thought things or how life, should be. 'Oh, if he only knew…she thought. **No**, if he knew, then… well, she didn't want to think about it. She couldn't. She had worked long and hard to cover that up. She knew it was wrong but what else could she do? Nothing, she was trapped and she knew it. Where she go? To Rosewood Hall? No, that place out of reach to her wasn't it? Yes, she lost that when she married Vernon in the first place.

Petunia looked the letter again and read for the fifth time. Her old Professor knew at least part of it. It was then that Petunia realized this was a warning. Change or I'll tell? What would their neighbors, friends or, heaven forbid, wizards think knowing how she treated Harry? He was safe from the dark side She knew this. She knew there were people out there in that world that would harm the boy worse then Vernon could, or even use him. He was Lord Potter after all. He also held the Evans legacy. Oh, if Vernon knew what power Harry held in their world He would use him himself. Thankfully, he didn't care about her and Harry's world. Fortunately, He never notice the owls that came once a month dropping off reports about their funds in Gringotts bank. If he ever realized he could change that fortune into pounds and he'd never have to work again, the results would be disastrous. He already took credit for what others did. With a fortune like that at his disposal he'd become … Petunia shuddered at this thought. She just didn't want to think about it.

She glanced at the clock--3:10… Petunia sighed and she stood up to start supper. As she walked around the kitchen getting things ready, she thought more about her life. Petunias knew about Dudley's favorite game of Harry Hunting and so she kept Harry busy around the house to keep an eye on him, protect him in her quiet way. She knew if she kept him busy around the house then Dudley wouldn't bother him, at least for the most part. Petunia knew that Dudley was a bully. She wasn't as blind as her neighbors took her to be. Oh, Vernon might be oblivious to the matter but then again, he was a bully himself and most probably proud of 'his son' and his actions. Petunia shook her head sadly at this. She knew that not only Harry suffered because of her actions.

At that same moment in time, Dudley was in the park sitting alone, thinking about the past year. He had gone to school thinking that life would be as it usually was. He would be the leader of a pack of kids and they get a laugh out of bulling others smaller they were. It didn't work out that way. He was the one bullied at school. He didn't fit in with anyone. Now he was the one they called names like fatty and dummy! They would steal his stuff and no one wanted to associate with him. He was alone for the first time in his life. So, when came this summer. He was really looking forward in seeing his friends again. It turned out his friends weren't around. Piers had moved away. His father had gotten a job in Liverpool and they were living there now. The other guys were away at summer camp, or visiting, or away on family vacations. So, he found himself alone like he had been all year.

The old man who worked cleaning up the park walked by and said in a gruff voice, "Hey, boy. It's been nice without you around. If you cause me any trouble this year, I'll call the law on you. Understand!"

"I never caused you trouble," Dudley called out.

The old man laughed. "Oh, you didn't? Then who turned over all the trash cans in the park and set them on fire last year?" Dudley tried to hide his smile but the old man caught it. "I knew it. It was you, you and those so-called friends of yours! It is a good thing their parents sent them away for the summer. They finally wised up and realized who the real troublemaker was. Your parents blame that poor cousin of yours. Well, they found out the hard way didn't they," the old man laughed.

"What are you talking about?" Dudley asked him.

"What, didn't your parents tell you? Your friends got picked up a few months ago, out past curfew. They were throwing rocks at the shops' windows near by and busting them for fun. The law really came down on them. I heard one of the boy's parents moved away just because of it. I think he is going to a military school now, or something like that," the old man laughed and he walked away picking up trash as he went.

Dudley watched him leave thinking the old man was crazy. He jumped off the bench he was sitting on and went to walk around neighborhood. He was walking past Nosey Nancy's house, or at least that is what Dudley and his friends used to call her. She was always asking what they were doing and where they were going. She was outside sitting on the steps and called out to him, "Hey, Dudley come here." He grimaced at this for he was hoping to walk by without being noticed.

Dudley stopped making a face and went over to talk to her. She started in before he even reached the steps, "So, did you hear what happened to Piers and the others?" She told him the same story as the old man told him with a few more details. "You should be grateful that you were away at school. You would have been in trouble as well, you know so, how was school? Make any new friends? Like your classes? I like history but I can't stand math. The teacher I had last year was a real hard case," Nancy said talking on and on about everything and anything. He wondered how she could continue to talk without breathing

At five Dudley arrived home for dinner. As he walked in the front door, he heard his father and mother yelling, or rather, his father was yelling at his mother. Dudley sighed deeply and thought, "I didn't miss this at school."

Dudley pushed the kitchen door open and as he did so. His father snapped, "You're late!"

"Sorry, I lost track of time. I ran into some friends," Dudley lied.

Vernon's mood suddenly changed. "That is my boy. Just like his old man, he makes friends everywhere he goes," Vernon said as Dudley pulled up a chair and sat down. "Better then that freak nephew of yours." Vernon snapped giving Petunia a dirty look.

Dudley knew then what his father had been yelling about. Harry was must be coming home from school soon. This meant life around there was going to get even more interesting. Dudley couldn't help but wonder how school for him went this year, and if he had made any friends.

"I will not have him talk about his freakishness around here. I will not have it!" Vernon said. "Bad enough, we have to take him back."

"I'm sure it won't happen," Petunia said calmly.

"You better believe it won't. I want that boy kept busy. He will earn his keep," Vernon snapped. "Do you know how much money it cost to keep him?"

'Nothing! We get paid from the Potter Estate a monthly allotment,' Petunia thought. "I know dear and trust me. I'll make sure Harry stays busy."

Vernon grunted as he shoved food in his mouth. Dudley and Petunia ate slowly, neither one eating much or saying much. They just watched and waited to see what Vernon was going to do. Vernon shoved his food into his mouth until his plate was cleared. He then pushed away from the table, walked to the fridge, and grabbed a beer and walked into the living room. The pair heard the TV turn on and Vernon groan as he dropped down in his favorite chair.

Petunia sighed deeply as she stood up to clean the table off. "I'll help," Dudley said to his mother.

"No, I'll do it," Petunia said looking towards the living room.

Dudley knew why she said it and nodded. "Okay, I'll be in my room, he told her and he walked upstairs avoiding the lounge. Dudley figured he would loose himself in his video games or computer for a few hours.

The next day, Dudley was hanging outside as his father pulled up with Harry sitting in the front seat. Vernon climbed out of the car and stormed inside without bothering saying a word to either boy.

"Hi," Dudley called out to Harry as his cousin climbed out of the car.

"Hi," Harry cautiously said, opening the boot of the car and starting to pull his over sized trunk from it.

Dudley stood up and said, "I'll get that. You get your owl."

Harry looked at Dudley like he grew another head for a moment but didn't say anything. He just went to get Hedwig from the car. Neither boy said anything as they walked into the house and headed upstairs. They could hear the TV on in the living room. Dudley put Harry's trunk on Harry's small bed as Harry placed Hedwig's cage on the dresser. "How was school?" Dudley asked Harry.

"Okay," Harry said hesitantly, not sure what Dudley wanted. Dudley never talked to him before unless it was to torment him. "How was it for you?"

Dudley paused at this and opened his mouth to say something when his father appeared in the doorway. "Boy, I want the yard mowed now and then help your aunt in the kitchen to get supper," Vernon ordered.

"Yes, sir," Harry said.

"Dudders, lets go watch the boxing matches together," Vernon said patting his son on the shoulder and pulling him from the room.

"Okay," Dudley said giving Harry a small smile before following his father.

Harry sighed deeply and looked at Hedwig. "I really wish… I could have stayed at Hogwarts," Harry said to his owl before quickly changing his clothes and heading down to start on the lawn.

After working on the yard, Harry went into the kitchen to find Petunia starting super. "Hello Aunt Petunia," Harry said as he walked in and started to wash his hands.

"Hello, how was school?" she asked him.

"Okay," Harry said as he washed the potatoes before he started to peel them.

"I read from the report the school sent me that you made the Quidditch team," Petunia said as she laid a long thin stick on the counter beside Harry. Harry's jaw dropped open in shock and he looked at his aunt with bugged eyes. Petunia leaned in and said in a low voice. "We will talk later." Harry nodded his head, too stunned to speak. Petunia put her wand away and went back to work. "I'm making stew tonight. So, dice those in cubes please," she said to Harry.

Harry gathered the ingredients together and went to work. As he cleaned and cut the potatoes, he thought about what he had just seen. His Aunt was a Witch? Did Uncle Vernon know? Why didn't she say anything before? What other surprise were waiting for him?

Later on, Vernon was passed out in his chair and Dudley was in his room playing video games. Harry had gone up to his room to unpack after helping Petunia in the kitchen. He had just opened his trunk when Petunia knocked on the door and then opened it. She was carrying a small box in her hands. "I guess you wondering why I never showed you my wand before today?" she asked him.

"Yes," Harry said stopping what he was doing, instantly curious.

Petunia sat down on the bed and she patted the spot beside her. "Sit, and let's talk," Petunia said. Harry sat down beside her as Petunia placed the box on her lap. "Harry, I think you are smart enough to know that sometimes adults do things they later regret. I'm no different. In fact, I have plenty of regrets," Petunia said. "One of them is how we, I treated you, and for that I'm sorry. I was weak and…afraid."

"Of Uncle Vernon?" Harry asked.

"That and getting too close to you and then you leaving me," Petunia said sadly. "You see Harry I lost your grandparents and your mother months apart. I was scared that it would happen to you too. So, I didn't want get close. It didn't help that Vernon has no love for our world and before you ask. No, he doesn't know about me."

"You never told him?" she asked him.

"No, I never did. In fact, he doesn't know much about our family. You see I married Vernon because I was pregnant with Dudley. Your grandparents didn't know about it until after the wedding. After that my relationship with them was strained," she said.

"They didn't like Vernon?" Harry asked.

"No, they did not and tried many times to get me to leave him," Petunia said.

"Why didn't you?" Dudley asked as he walked into the room. He had seen his mother go into Harry's room and listened in to see what was going on.

Petunia sighed deeply and said, "I don't know. I kept telling myself that I could make it work."

"But you don't love him," Dudley said. He knew why Harry didn't get the guest room because that is where his mother slept.

"No," Petunia said.

"Then why don't we leave?" Dudley asked.

"Where would she go? She has no money and no talents," Vernon's gruff voice said from the hallway. "Having a family gathering without me?" he snarled.

Petunia stood up moving in front of Dudley blocking Vernon's path to the boys. "You would be surprised where we would go," she said to him.

"The streets," Vernon laughed.

"No, my parent's house. I never sold it. I could open it up," Petunia said.

"Oh, that's right. The place you can't claim while you are married to me," Vernon snapped. "I can't help but wondering Petunia, why your parents did that? What lies about me did you tell them?"

"I never said anything about you to them," Petunia said.

Vernon huffed at this. "I bet. Tell me! What did you say?" he demanded grabbing her hand and started to shake her.

Petunia cried out in pain as Vernon pulled so hard that he yanked her arm dislocate it. Dudley had had enough and he pushed past his mother and shoved Vernon away from her. "Get off her!" He yelled.

"What has gotten into you boy?" Vernon demanded.

"I'm sick of you pushing her around," Dudley snapped.

"You are her son aren't you," he snapped. "A worthless pansy! I read the letters you wrote her crying about wanting to come home. It's no wonder no one likes you at school."

"No, one likes me because I acted too much like you!" Dudley yelled back.

Vernon lost his temper at this and with one quick punch he hit Dudley in the mouth sending the boy flying backwards and crashing to the floor. Harry was so stunned about the turn of events that he couldn't move. Vernon took one look at him snarled. "This is your doing! You caused this. I bet you did something to them!" He said, stepping over Dudley and Petunia heading for Harry.

Harry backed up with fear written all over his face. He had his wand in his pocket, but he knew he couldn't use it. If he did, he was out of school for good. Harry tried to think of something, anything that could protect him but there wasn't anything. It was just him and his uncle. Vernon walked to with this evil gleam in his eyes. "You will pay for this boy," he said.

Vernon was inches away from Harry when suddenly a bright light hit him right in the back and he fell to the ground a heap. Harry looked over at his Aunt to find her on the sitting up on the floor with her bad arm against her and her wand in her hand. "Harry, get a piece of parchment and quill for me," she told him.

Harry nodded and quickly did what his Aunt requested. Harry placed them beside her and she wrote sloppy but quickly a quick note. She then rolled it up as Harry got Hedwig out of her cage. Petunia handed the note to the owl and said, "Take this to Professor Dumbledore!"

Hedwig took flight out of the window as Petunia stood up. She pointed her wand at Vernon. He was soon bound in thick ropes and a gag was in his mouth. Harry helped Dudley sit up. Blood was flowing from his mouth his jaw line was just turning purple. Petunia pulled herself up and placed her wand away. She then helped Harry with Dudley. "Let's get him in the bathroom," she said. She would try a healing spell that she knew, but it had been so long since she done it, she was worried that she would mess up. So, she decided to wait for help to arrive.

Harry and Petunia were in the bathroom tending to Dudley as Professor Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey walked up the stairs, "Good Evening, Petunia," Dumbledore said his face tight with worry.

"Thank you for coming sir; I didn't know who to contact," Petunia said as she held a wet rag to Dudley's mouth.

"Let me look," Madam Pomfrey said quickly taking charge.

Harry slipped out of the bathroom and stood by the Headmaster watching as Madam Pomfrey worked. Dudley hadn't made a sound while his mother and Harry worked on him but he wasn't too happy about Madam Pomfrey taking care of him. Harry couldn't blame him because the last person that did magic on him gave him a pig's tail. Harry noticed as he stood there that Professor Dumbledore had gone into his room and closed the door. He did try to listen in but he couldn't hear anything. Harry guessed that Professor Dumbledore had put a silencing spell on it.

Harry went back to the bathroom to find Madam Pomfrey tending to his aunt. The nurse had just finished and she was giving Petunia several bottles of potions. "These are for you and these are for your son. You should take it easy for a few days before going back to your normal actives," she said.

"Thank you," Petunia said placing the bottles on the sink for the moment.

Madam Pomfrey turned and looked at Harry. "I'm pleased to know that you weren't hurt Mr. Potter," Poppy said. "You've already spent enough of your first year in my care."

"Yes, ma'am," Harry said.

"Petunia, I just talked to Vernon. He is going to stay in Harry's bedroom while we pack your and Dudley's things. I already took the liberty and packed Harry's belongings. I hope you don't mind Harry." Albus said patting his pocket.

"No, sir." Harry responded. Madame Pomfrey helped Petunia to her feet while Harry helped Dudley. As they went off to pack, Harry thought, "What a bizarre day this turned out to be." This was only the beginning of the bizarre events Harry would experience this summer.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you...Thank you...Thank you... On all the great replies, I don't think I have ever remembered having that many replies on a start of my stories before. As I said, promised, here is chapter two. I hope you enjoy it just as much as the other chapter. _

_Marti_

Chapter Two

Because of the stipulation in Petunia's parents will that she couldn't inherit as long as she was still married to Vernon, they couldn't just go to Rosewood Hall. So, Albus set the threesome up at The Leaky Cauldron until she could get things settled. He wasn't happy about the risk it Harry in, but then, there really was no other choice. He would call in members of the old order to have them keep eye out the family until things were settled. Petunia was just thankful to finally leave Vernon. She hadn't felt this free in years and it took her a bit to take it all in.

So, that first night at the Cauldron, Petunia had let Albus get the boys settled in the room they rented so she could take some time to pull herself together. She was thankful for this, for it gave her time to put her thoughts in order. When she woke up the next morning, Petunia had very clear idea what path their lives were going to take.

So, early the next morning they had breakfast together in Petunia's room, where they talked about things. Petunia told them that this was a new start at a new life together and, good or bad, they were family. They were going to start anew and leave their old life behind them. Petunia admitted to Dudley that not only did she lie about her place in the wizarding world, but his as well. Petunia had put a spell on Dudley that hid his magical gifts from Vernon. She told him it was up to him if he wanted it removed or not. If he wanted to, he could go to Hogwarts that next term as a first year.

Petunia could tell by Harry's face that he wasn't so happy about this, but he had kept quiet. She sighed at this because she knew it was going to be a long healing process for all of them to really become a family. Dudley had his own reservations for he was worried that wouldn't fit in Harry's world any more then he fit world that he just left. He agreed to give it a try though.

Petunia nodded at this and went on to explain things to the boys about their families and lineage. Harry was shocked to find out that he and Dudley were Lords in the wizarding world because of their descent from both Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. Harry learned that he was Lord because he was the last surviving Potter. He was also could control the Evan's seat if Dudley wasn't magical. When Petunia made the choice in hiding Dudley's magical gifts from Vernon, she took control of the Lordship. If Dudley grew up not learning magic or if he choices not to learn it, Harry would automatically gain control. It didn't matter if Dudley was older on that matter because no squib or muggle could sit on the Wizengamot.

Dudley would have to prove his magical status to gain his seat for Petunia's parents had put a clause in their will that would prevent him from claiming any part of their estate otherwise.

This wasn't because they were heartless people against muggles. They just knew Vernon would have turned his back on any magical child he had. So, they made sure that if Petunia had a magical child it would have been looked after. Dudley seemed to understand this and made himself a promise. He had new start in life and he was going to make the best of it. He was going to try and became a new person. He admitted this and to prove it he told Harry he was sorry for all the bad things he done to him growing up. He promised his cousin that from this point on he would treat him with respect.

Harry for his part wanted to believe him, but there was a part of him that wasn't willing to just let things go. He was going to give Dudley a chance, just as he was for Petunia, but they weren't exactly acting like their normal selves, which made him hesitant. Besides, his Aunt was right when she said, "This was new world and new start." He always wanted a family and now here was his chance.

After their talk, Petunia and the boys went Diagon Alley to do some shopping and visit Gringotts. Harry had to laugh at Dudley when he first saw Diagon Alley and he could help but wonder if he looked the same way. Dudley noticed that Harry's laughter wasn't cruel and he laughed with him. Petunia knew they looked out of place and it didn't help that Harry's scar stood out for everyone to see. She made sure to keep the boys close and an eye out for trouble.

They were walking down street when a strange man with one wild eye limped over to them. "Hello, Petunia, Albus had asked me to escort you around today, if that is okay with you?" Mad Eye smiled down at the boys who were both trying to hide behind Petunia's thin body.

Petunia smiled at Mad Eye and nodded thanking him. It would help having the old Auror walking around with the first day to keep the on lookers away. She wasn't going to want to have guards around all the time, but for the moment she would deal with it. Besides, Mad Eye had a way to keep people away by just being there.

As they walked, Petunia introduced Harry and Dudley to Moody. It wasn't until Mad Eye told Harry that he once worked with his father that Harry's reaction to Mad Eye loosened up. Harry couldn't help but notice that one of Mad Eye's eyes moving around in its socket. When Harry asked about it he learned that it was a magical eye and he could see through just about anything. This intrigued Harry and Dudley both and they started to ask Mad Eye millions of questions about how he lost his eye and other things about his life.

Harry asked the old Auror questions about his father as well. Mad Eye was very willing to talk about James and stories he knew about. Harry listened taking everything in, as did Dudley, for Mad Eye was very good storyteller. He kept the boys busy as Petunia did her business at the bank.

Her first stop was to meet with the goblin in charge of her parents' estate and to deal with opening Rosewood Hall. "Greeting, Mrs. Dursley," the old goblin said to her as she got settled into the chair across from his desk. "What can I do for you today?"

"I'm hoping you can help me open my family's home. I have left my husband and plan on divorcing him. As you know, I am the main care giver to Lord Potter and I don't think staying at the Leaky Cauldron is the best thing for him," she said.

"I received a letter from Professor Dumbledore this morning telling me of your needs. He pointed out to me reasons why it was necessary that you were allowed entrance to your family home. I agree with these reasons and I believe you have met the stipulations of your parents' will on this matter. So, I will have your home open to with in the week. Do you need any assistance to gaining separation from your husband?" the goblin asked.

"Yes, please. It has been while since I needed a lawyer and I really don't know who to talk to. It would be wise of me to talk to someone that does have knowledge of our world," she said.

"Yes, especially with Lord Potter in your care, we can not take matters dealing with him lightly. I have talked to the Goblin in charge of the Potter Estate and he is with me on this matter. The boy must be protected. So, we think it is best getting him settled in a more stable environment then The Leaky Cauldron. Do you wish your son Dudley, to be tested for his Lordship?" the goblin asked Petunia.

"Yes, but not until it closer to the time for the boys to start school, Dudley needs time to accept things," Petunia said.

"As you wish, just write to me when he's ready and I will set things up. It is not a difficult matter to have the test done. Once it is done and your son does prove to be magical, he can claim Lordship. Once that happens, you will have to name someone to care for his seat until his of age. As you know, Albus Dumbledore is taking care of this for Lord Potter as per his father's wishes. Do you wish that he take control of your family's seat as well?" the goblin asked.

Petunia thought on this for a moment. Harry had two seats thanks to Sirius Black, his godfather. Sirius' will had named Harry his heir and since he was in prison without a trial for betraying Lily and James. His will was put in effect after the death of Sirius' mother. This made Albus not only in charge of the Potter's Lordship but the Black's lordship as well. This, in addition to his own seats, gave the Headmaster a lot of power in the Wizengamot.

Petunia wasn't sure she wanted to contribute to his power by adding the Evans to his care. "No, I think I will find someone else to take control of the Evans seat," Petunia said trying to think of someone who wasn't either dark or in Albus pocket to do this for her. This didn't mean she didn't trust the old headmaster, but she had been sorted in Slytherin and it was going against her nature to assume that even he was incorruptible.

"It is up to you. I will be glad to give you a list of names of eligible seated members of the Wizengamot that are able to do this for you," the goblin said.

"I would appreciate that," Petunia said and with that, business was finished. She went to retrieve money from the family vault and then went to find the boys.

Petunia wasn't surprised to find Harry and Dudley lost in one of Mad Eye's stories in the waiting area of Gringotts. She walked up to them asked, "You want to get going or sit here hearing more of Mad Eye's stories?" she asked the boys.

"I can talk and walk at the same time," Mad Eye said getting to his feet. "Shall we boys?"

Both Harry and Dudley gladly got up with him willing to follow the old Auror anywhere he went. Petunia was glad that the boys had a man like Mad Eye around for they needed someone to show them you could be a man and not bully people around.

Mad Eye opened doors for Petunia and helped carried things as they shopped. He even scolded Dudley now and then when he whined and cried about getting something that his mother thought he shouldn't have. Dudley had quickly apologized and Petunia saw that he really tried to change his attitude from that point on. Harry was just stunned that Dudley had actually said he was sorry for something.

Petunia went from store to store either picking out items that would be sent on to Rosewood or back to the hotel for their use now. She even stopped off at the eye doctor to have Harry's eyes tested. It had been while since he been and maybe having pare of magical glasses would help him stay on his feet when using the floo network. It was near mealtime by the time they finished and thanked Mad Eye for coming with them. Petunia had the old Auror join them for diner. Mad Eye agreed and he continued telling the boys more of his stories.

They were sitting in a private dinning area at the Cauldron when someone knocked on the door. Mad Eye stopped talking and with his wand was in his hand and a cold look on his face said, "Malfoy."

Petunia nodded and knew that Mad Eye magical eye had seen who on the other said. It was Lucius Malfoy. She wasn't shocked that he was there for he was one of her housemates. Lucius was a few years ahead of her and she had been civil to him in school but that didn't mean she liked the guy. In fact, she didn't trust him one bit. She did realize that being out right rude to him wasn't a good thing either. So, she allowed him to enter.

Petunia couldn't help but notice the cold look on Harry's face as Lucius, his wife and young Draco walked into the room. "Ms. Evans, I heard you were here with Lord Potter. I thought I would stop by and offer my and my families assistance in any matter you may need. You remember my wife Narcissa don't you?" Lucius said pointing to his wife.

"Yes, I remember you. Hello, Narcissa, this must your son. This is my son Dudley and of course you know Harry," Petunia said noticing Draco standing nearby sneering at Harry.

"Yes, this is our Draco. Draco, I would like you to meet Petunia Evans and son Dudley," Narcissa said putting a hand on Draco's shoulder.

"Hello," Draco said in a tight clipped voice.

This told Harry that Draco didn't want to be there and was being forced to be there by his parents. Harry was hoping that Petunia wouldn't invite them to sit down. He didn't think he could deal with having dinner with the Slytherin snake.

"I really appreciate you offer to help and I will keep it in mind but right now. I'm just dealing with things one day at time," Petunia said.

"I understand that my dear and please don't think I'm trying to overstep my bounds. It must be hard ending marriage as you are but remember you are a caregiver to of heir of a very powerful family. Our world will be watching you very closely on how you deal with things from this point on. I have heard rumors that things were not up to our standards for the boys' care. It would not do well for you if those stories were true," Lucius said calmly.

Petunia fought to keep her face natural as she read his between the lines. He knew something or thought he knew something. He was also trying to make power play but Petunia could say anything. Mad Eye spoke up. "I think you are assuming things that are not there. I would be careful I was you. People could start looking your life as well Mr. Malfoy," Mad Eye said calmly.

Lucius looked at the old Auror and sneered at him. "Yes, they may try," Lucius said.

Narcissa spoke up. "Lucius do not make a bad situation worse for Petunia. Let us leave and allow her space," Narcissa said admonishing her husband. She then turned to Petunia and said, "Forgive my husband. He is a man and has no idea about the delicacy of such matters. If you need anything at all be free to owl us, we are here for you," Narcissa said and she started to leave. She stopped and added, "I'm having a small gathering in few weeks. Why don't you come? You can get reacquainted with several of your old friends."

"I will think on it. If things work out, I will be there," Petunia said.

"Do that," Narcissa said and she guided her family from the room.

When they were outside, Lucius glared at her and demanded, "Why did you do that?"

"Because my dear, you get more with honey then with vinegar. You were threatening her and putting her on guard. This way, she will think we are on her side and when she least expects it we can move in and take control over little Lord Potter," Narcissa said.

Lucius smiled at his wife and said, "My dear, you are absolutely right, I was thinking things on male point of view. I should have allowed you to deal with this your way."

After Lucius and his family left, Harry turned to his Aunt and said, "You are not going to that party are you?" Harry asked.

"No, Harry, I'm not. I was just being nice. Narcissa and Lucius will not be two people I plan to pick associating up with in our world," Petunia said to Harry.

Harry relaxed. "Good, I was starting to worry that I would have to be nice to Malfoy," Harry said.

"I am afraid, Harry that as Lord you will have to be at least civil to Mr. Malfoy. He could make things hard on you when you take control of your father's seat when you come of age," Petunia told Harry.

"I was talking about Draco. We don't exactly get along. But what is this big deal about being Lord or not? What does it matter so much?" Harry asked.

"It only matters to the ones who like flaunting their place in our world. However, if you are asking what being a Lord means; It means you have a seat in on the Wizengamot and one day you will help make the laws we live by," Mad Eye explained.

"So, it means nothing to me now," Harry said.

"No, my boy, I don't think it should," Mad Eye said. "But I warn you, some in our world will be nice to you because you are Lord and try to use you for their needs. You must always be aware of that and judge people accordingly. **Constant Vigilance**!"

Harry nodded and had a feeling he was being warned to watch out for people like Draco's father but then again Mad Eye could have been talking just about anyone that Harry had been dealing with up unto this point.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Over the next few days, Petunia met with the Goblins and a Squib-born lawyer to work on her divorce to Vernon. Petunia found that divorcing Vernon was going to be easier than she had first thought. The only thing Vernon cared about was making sure that Petunia did not receive a dime of his money. She agreed to this readily as long as he agreed to stay away from her and the boys. Vernon proved how much he truly cared about his son, when he agreed to this immediately. Petunia couldn't help but wonder if Vernon had found out about Dudley's magical heritage, or maybe Albus had threatened him before they left that night. Either way, she would be free of Vernon in a six month time period.

While, Petunia was dealing with her divorce, Harry and Dudley were spending time exploring Diagon Alley and learning more and more about the wizarding world. Harry was still a bit leery being around Dudley. It was hard for Harry just to forget all those cruel things that Dudley did to him. So, he kept a close eye on Dudley to make sure he wasn't going to get a chance to do it again. Harry was shocked of course that so far Dudley wasn't doing any of that. In fact, Dudley was being nice to him. They were enjoying themselves exploring the stores and learning about the wizarding world together.

For, although he hated to admit it, he knew very little about this world and staying at The Leaky Cauldron was giving him a chance to find out about it. Dudley was interested as well. He finally felt that he found his place in the world. He never admitted it to his parents and maybe to himself that he never felt that he belonged. He always felt out of place and fought to show the world around him that he did belong. It could be reason he as such a bully to kids smaller then him and his cousin. Dudley knew this for he spent a lot time thinking of his life over past year. He had the time because there was nothing for him to do.

This morning, Harry and Dudley were checking out the Quidditch shop. Harry had told Dudley all about the sport and Dudley was in love. He loved the sport so much that Harry found Dudley reading about it at night. This was something that Harry never knew how to do let alone enjoyed it. Dudley did and right now he was looking at brooms.

"Um, you do know you can't take that to school right?" Harry said to Dudley.

"You played your first year?" Dudley said.

"Yes, but I was the first first-year to play in a hundred years. The school has a rule that no first years are allowed to bring their brooms," Harry said.

"Why?" Dudley asked.

"I don't know. I didn't ask. I could write Hermione to ask her. She read Hogwarts a History several times by now. It might have the reason in there," Harry said.

"Why don't we read it?" Dudley asked.

Harry looked at his cousin in shock and said, "You want to read it?" he said.

Dudley looked down at the ground rubbing it with the toe of his trainers. "I always liked reading. I just pretended I didn't because Dad always hated it. I learned this early on. So, I never really tried in school because of it. He isn't around to growl at me any more. So, I don't have to pretend to hate it," Dudley said.

Harry was shocked. He always thought that he was scared of Vernon. "You didn't work hard at school because you were worried what your father would do?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, I knew how he treated you for getting good grades. I didn't want him to treat me the same way," Dudley said.

"But I thought he treated me like that because you got bad grades?" Harry said.

"No… Harry, he treated you like that because he…" Dudley stopped. He had heard his parents talking one night and he found something that he didn't think his father would have wanted anyone to know.

"Because why?" Harry asked his interested peeked.

Dudley sighed and said, "He couldn't read. Well, he could a little bit but not well. Mum did his work. It is why he always brought it home. I caught her doing one night when I went down for late night snack. It is why he always stole other people's work. He couldn't do it himself."

Harry thought of this and wondered if his Uncle hated him because he could do something that he couldn't. "I always thought it was because of you."

Dudley laughed. "No, I think he took his anger out on you because he couldn't take it out on anyone else. I know I did. You don't know this but I didn't make any friends at school last year. No one wanted to be around me. I had a teacher that said if I would stop demanding things then maybe I would find friends. I didn't understand what she meant then but now I think I do," Dudley said.

"Sorry, Dud, I bet it was a long school year last year," Harry said.

"Yeah, it was," Dudley said. "This is why I'm looking forward to this year. I get a new start and no one knows me, unlike last year. A lot of the kids I used to beat up went to Smelting."

Harry bit his lip. He didn't want to burst Dudley's bubble but he knew some of the kids knew about him. Harry had told them about his life but if Dudley proved he was willing to change. Harry knew that his friends would let him.

Harry and Dudley left the Quidditch shop and walked down the street checking out the other shops. They ate ice cream at Florean Fortesue's Ice Cream Shop Harry picked up owl treats at Eeylops Owl Emporium. It was inside Gambol and Japes Wizarding Joke Shop that Harry ran into two familiar red heads. Fred and George popped their heads around the corner and said, "Hey, Harry. You are not planning to try and out prank us?"

"No, no one can out prank you two," Harry said as the twins joined him and Dudley in front of dung bomb rack. "Fred…George, this is my cousin Dudley. Dudley these are the famous Weasley twins. I would be very careful eating anything these two hand you," Harry warned his cousin.

"Famous?"

"Us!"

"Did you here…"

" …that?"

"Harry Potter calls us famous!" George and Fred said talking in twin speak.

"But no one is as famous as him," Fred said.

"Stop it," Harry said giving them dirty looks.

"Okay, Mate, we will stop it. So, what are you two doing this fine day?" George said.

"Killing time until Aunt Petunia gets done with the lawyers. She said we would check out Rosewood Hall after that. I guess Ron told you about what happened the other day at Privet Drive?" Harry said.

"We heard. I think Mum is even plotting to have you stay with us over the summer if you don't leave The Cauldron soon. We don't think she approves of you staying there," Fred said.

Harry looked at him puzzled. "Why? It isn't that bad?" Harry said.

"Mate, we hate to tell you this but Mum has claimed you as one of her sons. She is not going to be happy until she sees you are safe. So, how about coming with us to show her you are safe. So, she will stop yelling at us," Fred said grabbing Harry by the arm and guiding him out of the joke shop.

The boys went back to The Leaky Cauldron to find Molly and the rest of the Weasley family taking up a large table in the corner of the pub. The moment Molly saw Harry; she walked over to him and started to mother on him. "Oh, Harry, dear there you are. I was worried about you. You know it isn't safe to wonder around Diagon Ally alone," Molly scolded him.

"Sorry," Harry muttered feeling a bit uneasy all of a sudden.

"Well, you are safe now. Let's sit down and have lunch together," Molly said pulling a chair up and showing Harry a seat.

Harry and Dudley both looked at each other with confused looks on their faces before taking a seat at the table to join the Weasley's for lunch. It was sometime during lunch that Petunia showed up. She walked into the Cauldron with her arms full of papers from the lawyers and stopped short when she noticed the boys sitting with Molly.

Molly saw Petunia greeted her warmly. "Hello, Petunia," Molly said.

"Hello, cousin," Petunia said.

"Cousin?" Ron said shocked. "You mean Harry and I are related.

"Fifth cousins," Molly told her son.

"Oh," Ginny said looking a bit relieved. She did turn her head the moment Harry looked at her went back eating. This was the first time Harry heard her say anything since he sat down. He was starting to wonder if she could talk at all.

"Yes, we are related _distantly_," Petunia said in a tight voice. Petunia knew from her talks with her sister that Molly belonged to the group of Albus' that, in Petunia's thinking, got her sister killed in the first place. So, she was worried why Molly was there in the first place. "What brings you here?" she asked Molly.

"I thought I would keep eye on the boys for you until you finished with your business," Molly said smiling.

"How nice of you, and you will not have to say any longer. I am finished my business and as I promised the boys, we are going to visit the Evan's family home," Petunia said calmly.

"Oh, so that is where you are going to live," Molly said sweetly.

"Yes, it is. Um, boys are you ready?" Petunia asked Harry and Dudley.

"Sure, mum," Dudley said.

"Yes, Aunt Petunia," Harry said getting up.

Harry said good-bye to his friends and he followed his aunt and cousin from the room. He was confused. He wondered why his Aunt Petunia was being so cold to Mrs. Weasley. He wanted to ask but he didn't have time. Petunia waved down a cab and the boys got in heading towards Rosewood Hall.

Rowena Ravenclaw's father built Rosewood Hall. It was moved magically near London around the 1800's. When Petunia's father took over Rosewood Hall, he made it livable for non-magical persons, for that is what he was. He was a squib and he had married a muggle. In fact, the past five generations of Ravenclaw's had been squibs. It was the reason when Lily and Petunia went to Hogwarts that only Albus Dumbledore knew that the girls were related to the Ravenclaw's. Their father had wanted it that way. He didn't want them to lean on being related to a founder. He wanted them to find a place of their own in the wizarding world. Petunia had tried to do just that and she almost made it. She had to fall for the wrong man and her life hadn't been the same since.

The cab stopped in front of Rosewood Hall about an hour later. Harry was shocked at the sight of the massive brick home hidden behind the wall of roses. It wasn't until they neared that Harry realized that the wall was brick as well and the roses had just grown over it.

As Petunia touched the gate to open it a heavy set man in derby hat appeared out of no where, at least that is how it looked to Harry. "Mrs. Dursley, it is good to run into you. Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic. My home is just down the street from your dear home. I was passing by when I noticed you stepping out of the cab. I thought I would stop by and offer my assistance," Fudge said smiling.

Petunia sighed.

Dudley muttered in Harry's hear. 'Kiss ass!'

Harry just giggled.

Fudge ignored the boys and went on talking to Petunia. "Allow me to help you," he said trying to push open the gate.

Petunia had to smile when it didn't work. "Sorry, Minister but only someone with Evan's blood could open these gates," Petunia said giving the gate a push.

Fudge smiled a tight smile as the gate eased open without a problem. Petunia did allow Fudge to walk along with them up to the main entrance. As he did so, he talked to Petunia about her thoughts about who is going to be her representative in the Wizengamot or is she going to take the seat. She could. There was no reason why not. She just hadn't before now and everyone assumed she wouldn't. It wasn't until he said it that Petunia thought about it. Why not? She could do this. She knew their laws as well as any of them. She would only have to study the ones that had just passed. Why not?

"Mister, I want to thank you for solving my problem. I think I will take control of the family seat. I am able to after all since I am a witch. The reason no one has taken control of my family seat is because they weren't born magical. I think I like the idea of taking my rightful place among the other Lords," Petunia said smiling.

Fudge stood there sputtering. "I…um… are you sure?" he asked finally getting his mouth to work. "I mean you do have these fine young boys to raise," Fudge said reaching out and patting Dudley on the shoulder.

Dudley shoved his hand away giving Fudge a dirty look. Fudge reminded him of his father and how his father acted around clients. This was his 'kiss ass' mode. This only told Dudley that the guy was hiding something or wanted something.

Petunia just smiled and said, "I can raise the boys and be member of Wizengamot, but for now, I have a house to check out." Petunia put her hands on Dudley and Harry's shoulders guiding them towards the house leaving Fudge behind. "Good day, Minister," she said and they vanished into the house.

The moment the door closed Petunia let out the breath she was holding. "It's started," she said sadly.

"What has?" Harry asked.

Petunia looked at Harry sadly and said, "Harry there are people in our world that want to control your life. I think Fudge is one of them."

"Why me?" Harry asked.

"Sadly, Harry because you are The-Boy-Who-Lived. There are people in our world who will do anything to control you. I'm afraid Minister Fudge is one of those people," Petunia said.

"I don't get it? Why?" Harry asked.

"That Harry, I will make sure that you and Dudley understand very well, but first let us check out our new home. Shall, we?" she said as she reached up and turned on the light.

"Pink!" Dudley said turning his nose up at the pink covered walls with white trim and a white tiled floor with a rose pattern in it.

Harry made a face as well but kept his opinion of the place to himself.

Petunia just smiled. "My father thought the same thing as you boys," Petunia said walking forward but the décor was the one thing he could not change. It is magically bound to the house. You need to be magical to change the colors of the rooms," Petunia said.

"So, we can get rid of the roses?" Dudley asked hopefully.

"In places," Petunia said and they started the tour of the house.

They toured the house and as they did so, Petunia told stories to the boys about growing up here. Harry ate it up for this was first time his aunt talked about his mother. Harry found Lily's favorite room, the library. He found his mother's diaries there. Petunia promised that he could read them later and Harry promised himself he would. He went as far as to make sure the diaries were placed in safe place easy for him to get them later.

The tour went on, as did the stories. Harry could almost see young Petunia and Lily running the halls of Rosewood Hall. The stories brought his mother to life to him for the first time in his young life. It was when Petunia showed Harry's his mother's room that he got surprise. Petunia had contacted the caretaker of Potter Estate asking him to send something that belonged to Harry's father. What he had done was send James's bedroom set for Harry use as his own. Harry was stunned beyond words. He walked around the room touching the same dresser that his father had once touched. It was near the bedside table that Harry found a small box with a card on it. He took it out the note and read it.

_Harry, _

_This was once your fathers. I heard from Professor Dumbledore that you follow in your father's footsteps in Quidditch. I thought you would like it. _

_Remus _

Harry opened the box and was surprise to find a golden snitch. He took it out and held it. It was warm as if his father had just put it down. "You like?" Petunia asked Harry.

Harry was crying as he nodded his head. "Yes," he said. It was then that something hit him. "Who is Remus?" Harry asked.

Petunia bit her lip. She didn't like Remus because of what he was and not for any other reason. She knew he was a nice man most of the time but it was that small part of the time that worried her. She couldn't help it, but since Harry now knew about Remus she couldn't just ignore him since his name was brought up. So, she said, "He is old friend of your father's."

"Do you think I can meet him?" Harry asked. He heard stories of his mother and he wanted to hear stories of his father.

"I will think about it," Petunia said not knowing if she was going to allow it.

The next room they went to was Petunia's old bedroom that was going to be Dudley's. Petunia had changed it around making it fit for a boy and not a girl. Dudley's toys were there along side new wizarding toys that Petunia bought for him.

Dudley decided to play his music and turned it on. As the sound flowed through the house it caught the attention of two small excitable house elves. They appeared out of nowhere jumping up and down and covering their ears screamed, "Turn it off!"

Dudley jumped on his bed trying to get away from the small creatures and Harry stood there dumb founded. Petunia turned off the music and said, "Snip. Sheers, calm down. Dudley was only playing his music. He didn't realize that his music bothered you."

The two small creatures calmed down and looked up at Petunia with hopeful looks on their faces. "What does Mistress wish of Snip and Sheers?"

"Nothing right, now, go back doing what you were doing," Petunia told them.

When they were gone, Harry turned to her and asked, "Who were they?" he asked.

"Those were the Potter house elves. They are your house elves. I borrowed them to help get the house ready for us to live in," Petunia told Harry. And with that, they went on with the tour of the house.

Harry walked behind Dudley and Petunia thinking. On Privet drive, he had done most or all of the housework. Now, his Aunt Petunia was using house elves to do the work. What was the difference? She still didn't do any of the work and let others do it? If she hadn't changed in that area, was she willing to change in other areas? Petunia had warned him that people would use him because he was the Boy-Who-Lived. Harry couldn't help but wonder would she do the same thing? Was she just being nice to him because he was a Lord or did she really care for him? Harry didn't know and until he did, he was going to keep a close eye on his aunt.

_Hi, _

_I hope you liked this and before you comment. I want to clear something up. When Dudley said he liked reading, I didn't mean he is like Hermione. He lives for reading. He likes reading things that boys would enjoy. He isn't a school work nut though. Dudley and Ron are going to have a lot in common. _

_Okay, now you can comment… I do live for them you know. I also get my best ideas from your comments. They sometime predict where this story is going….. __hint__hint__…_

_Marti_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Since the house was livable, Petunia decided that it would be okay to move in right away so; she sent the house elves to The Leaky Cauldron to gather their things.

Harry went to the library after the tour. He was going to read his mother's diaries but the more he thought about the two house elves the more he wanted to find out about them. He would have asked Hermione about then if she were at home but Hermione was with her parents in France. So, he decided to take a page from Hermione's book so-to-speak and look up house elves. He did have access to Rowena Ravenclaw's personal library after all.

It didn't take Harry long to find the book that he wanted and he sat down in an over stuffed leather chair. Putting the massive book on his lap he started to read. What he found shocked him for he realized that his aunt had been telling him the truth.

House Elves chose to serve the wizarding world. They might have their own magic but they never use their magic to help themselves. They use it to serve the wizarding family that they work for. If their master is a good master, their powers grow and their love for the wizard grows as well. The bond between wizard and house elf could grow so strong that a house elf would die to protect the wizard and their family.

The opposite could be as well. If the wizard is bad and mistreats the house elf the bond between elf and master weakens. The house elf could turn on their master, not using their magic to harm the wizard but they would do things they knew the wizard would not approve off. The elf could also in the end take his own life to free itself from his master's bounds.

Harry sat there thinking about this for he wanted know to what kind of bond the Potter elves have to him? It was at this time that Harry heard two high pitch shrieks from Snips and Sheers. "Bad Elf!" He heard them cry and suddenly a small house elf in rags appeared into the room with the two elves close behind it. It leaped over the desk and vanished, magically dropping a letter as it disappeared. Harry noticed that the letter was his and started reach for it. Sheers pointed a finger at Harry yelling, "No, Master Harry!"

Harry suddenly found himself half way across the room on the couch looking at the elf, stunned. Petunia and Dudley rushed into the room right then. "What is going on?" she exclaimed.

The two elves bowed to her both of them speaking at once. "Bad Elf, messing with Young Master's mail. We tried to catch it but it got away."

"Bad Elf?" Petunia said puzzled and walked over to the letter. She noticed that was a letter from Ron. Petunia checked the letter out but there wasn't a spell on it so, she held it out to Harry. "Here you go." she said as she handed it over.

"What is going on?" Dudley asked.

"A wizard must have sent their elf to curse Harry's mail but Snip and Sneers caught it in the act," Petunia said.

"Why would someone want to curse me?" Harry asked.

Petunia sighed at this and said, "Come on, I think it is time to start your lessons on the Wizengamot and its members." Petunia took the boys into her father's old den and started to explain how the wizard world worked.

While, Petunia was explaining to the boys the structure of the Wizengamot, Albus was getting an earful from a very worked up Cornelius Fudge. Fudge was not happy about the idea of Petunia taking over the Evan's seats. It wasn't because she was a woman he had a problem. He was worked up over the fact if she took control of the Evan's seat he could loose his seat in the Wizengamot. It was the Evan's seat that he filled. The Lords elected members of the unused seats to keep a nice balance in the voting structure. Fudge did not want this to happen and demanded Albus to fix it.

Albus sat at his desk with a neutral express on his face sighing. He thought Fudge was overreacting. Petunia might have said she wanted to be in control of Evan's seats but this did not mean she was going to do it. She just said it and that is what he told Fudge. "Calm down, Cornelius. I'm sure Petunia is not planning on taking over family seats. She has two boys to take care of."

"Albus, you were not there. She looked serious in taking those seats. If that happens, she could disrupt the natural course of things," Fudge complained.

"I think you are over reacting, Cornelius. Petunia has just left a very delicate situation. She does not want to add to her troubles. I assure you. She will not do it," Albus said and he smiled for he saw someone walking up the stairs. "Cornelius, I hate to cut our meeting short but I have another appointment. So, if you do not mind," Albus said as he slowly guided Fudge to the fireplace.

"But…" Fudge tried to say but Albus had already thrown the powder into the fireplace giving Fudge a slight shove as he muttered. "Minister of Magic!" Fudge was gone in a burst of blue flames. Albus sighed after Fudge was gone and turned his attention to his guest. "Come in, Remus," Albus called out.

A smiling Remus Lupin walked into the room shaking his head. "Sir, I'm amazed at how you do that," Remus said as he walked into the office and sat down in the chair across from Albus desk. "I hope I wasn't interrupting anything. I thought I heard you talking to someone." Remus looked around the room but didn't see anyone.

"Oh, that was just Cornelius. He had to run though. He is very busy man our Minister," Albus said smiling his eyes twinkling and he got right to the point to why he had Remus stop by in the first place. "I heard that Petunia asked you to send over some of James' things for Harry. I was wondering how that worked out."

"She hasn't gotten back to me yet but I hope Harry liked what I picked out," Remus said.

"I'm sure he will. Harry is a nice boy. Are you planning on seeing him any time at all?" Albus asked.

"You told me not to see Harry and I agreed. I haven't," Remus said thinking that Albus thought he betrayed his promise and went to see Harry personally.

"Oh, no, I think you should see Harry. The reason I asked you to stay away before is because of Vernon's feelings of people from our world. I did not want to make things worse for Harry. Now, that Petunia had moved into Rosewood Hall, I do not see any problem with it," Albus said smiling brightly. He wanted Remus there because he needed someone to spy on Petunia for him. He couldn't blame Petunia for moving out of her home on Privet drive. He understood why she had done it. It just left Albus with several small problems. One, he didn't know what was going on with Harry because there was no one close by to keep an eye on him like Mrs. Figg had done. Also, there was the problem of Harry entering the wizarding world. Albus would have wanted Harry not to know about much about their world. He wanted keep him from being corrupted by it. The trouble is now that he was living in it he would find out more and more about their world and how much power he could control. It was a situation Albus didn't like.

Remus was sitting there stunned. Albus wanted him to see Harry. "Um, sure, I'd like that," Remus said the only thing he could get out of his mouth.

"Good, why don't write Petunia tonight and see if it would be okay for to stop by," Albus said smiling.

"Thanks, I think will do that," Remus said liking the idea more and more. He always wanted to get to know James' son and this was a perfect time for him to do it.

Albus just sat smiling and nodding. They talked about other things but Albus had what he wanted done, Remus would get close to Harry, and every now and then he would tell him about was going on in Harry's life.

Early the next morning Petunia sat having a cup of tea enjoying her quiet time before Harry and Dudley joined her. She was reading her morning mail when an old gray owl landed hard on the table and knocked over looking dead. "What the?" she said shocked to see the owl. As Petunia reached owl, it sat up and blinked at her. "Well, at least you are not dead," she said to the owl taking the letter from it. As she read the outside of the letter, Petunia had to bite her lip. It was from Molly Weasley. Now, Petunia knew that Harry good friends with the Weasley's youngest son. Petunia had no problem with this. She even liked Arthur Weasley. He had been nice to her during her first year at Hogwarts. He had been a seventh year and helped her out when she needed it. Molly was the problem. Petunia remembered that Molly Prewett didn't bother helping out the kids from Slytherin house. She was head girl but she didn't think that they were worth her time or effort. Petunia remembered this and it darkened her view of the woman. Lily had tried to convince her sister that Molly had changed. The trouble was every time Petunia and Molly met; Molly had said things to Petunia that verified her opinion of the woman.

Petunia opened the letter and sighed. Molly wanted to know if Harry could come over to play with her sons. Now, Petunia knew she couldn't force Harry into taking Dudley but she thought it would be common courtesy for him to be invited. He did live with Harry after all. Then there was the visit from the elf last night. She had that worry about. Harry was safe inside the wards of Rosewood Hall. She wasn't sure he was safe at Molly's home. Petunia read the letter looking for the name of the house and noticed it was called the Borrow. "Fitting," Petunia said, thinking Molly had named it. She didn't realize that it was the home of Arthur's family for years.

As Petunia sat there thinking, she saw the letter Remus had written her the night before and smiled. Petunia had meetings set up today at Gringotts to see what she had to do to take over her family's seat on the Wizengamot. She couldn't be at home and have guests. She was going to leave the boys alone; they were old enough after all. Molly's request did put a new twist to things and Remus might be the answer to her problem.

Petunia decided to ask Ron and his siblings to come over for a visit. She would ask Remus, if he was willing to keep an eye on things for her while she was gone. Harry would stay safe at home and Dudley wouldn't feel left out. It was perfect, or at least that is how Petunia saw things. She quickly wrote two letters. One to Remus and the other to Molly, and sent them off.

It was about then that Harry and Dudley walked into the room. Harry had his nose in the diary of Lily's first year. Petunia was wondering how the boy could read and walk at the same time. The boys sat down for breakfast. Dudley quickly starting in on the pancakes and Harry just sitting there reading. Petunia slowly lowered the book and looked into Harry's eyes. "Are you going to eat?" she asked.

"UH!" Harry said startled, suddenly realizing where he was. He had been back at Hogwarts once again this time seeing it through is mother's eyes and he didn't want to quit.

Petunia smiled at him took book and placed it beside Harry. "You can read it later. You have to eat first," Petunia told him.

"Yes, ma'am," Harry said reluctantly and started to eat.

Petunia filled the boys in on her plans. Dudley was excited because he liked the twins and wanted spend more time with them. Harry was torn. He loved the idea of spending the time with his friends but that took away his reading time. He wanted to go back to his mothers' writings. Harry was happy to learn that they wouldn't show up until after lunch. He made plans to sit and read for the rest of the morning. So, he quickly finished his breakfast and went into the library to read his mother's diary for the rest of the morning.

Dudley decided to leave his cousin alone. He went outside to work on flying his broom. It was around ten when Harry was startled by the arrival of someone through the floo network as the network had just been reconnected and no one bothered to tell Harry. So, when a man stepped out of the fireplace He surprised Harry to the point where he fell backwards in his chair and on to the floor. Remus rushed over and helped him up. "You okay?" Remus asked him.

"Yes sir, you must be Mr. Lupin. Aunt Petunia told me that you were coming over today," Harry said getting up.

"Remus, please, my father was Mr. Lupin," Remus said smiling.

"Remus," Harry said and then it hit him. "You're the quiet one of my father's friends," Harry said picking up his mother's diary.

Remus looked at the familiar book and smiled. "Your aunt has given you that?" He asked.

"Yes, Mum, was a great writer. I feel like I'm back at Hogwarts," Harry said excitedly.

"I hope she had pleasant things to say about me," Remus said a bit worried. He knew that James and Lily didn't get a long to well the first six years at Hogwarts. In fact they hated each other.

Harry smiled, "You were the only one of dad's friends she liked," Harry admitted.

"Um, about that," Remus said. "You got to remember we were smart-mouthed boys and we didn't notice girls at first."

"Dad noticed, Mum. She said he asked her out on the train, but it was after he had just got done insulting Aunt Petunia and some kid name Severus, so she said no," Harry said smiling. "But don't worry, they got together in the end besides, they sort of remind me of my two friends Ron and Hermione. They're _always_ fighting."

"I bet they're fun to be with," Remus said and he sat down to talk to Harry about what he had read. Remus had to laugh when Harry said there were areas in the diary that were blacked out. "May I see if there's a privacy spell on it?" Remus asked Harry and the boy handed over the diary. Remus was shocked when he noticed that he couldn't read any of it. He handed it back to Harry and said, "Harry, I think your mother wanted only you to have these. She set them up so only you can read what's in them. The blocked sections are either because you are not old enough to read them or she didn't want you too."

"I don't get it?" Harry said.

"Well, the not wanting you too, there are parts of your mother life she felt you didn't need to know about," Remus said messing the boys hair up.

Harry got the point and laughed. It was at that moment Petunia walked into the room with Dudley. "Oh, Remus, you have arrived."

"Yes, sorry. I should have sounded my arrival," Remus said getting up.

"It is okay. Harry and you can finish your conversation at lunch. I just came in to tell Harry that is lunch is ready," Petunia told Remus.

"Alright," Remus said and he followed Petunia and the boys into the dinning room to join them for lunch.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hi, _

_I want to start off by saying thanks to everyone for all the great replies. I am really sorry that I got behind on replying back. I am having a bit of trouble with my email and server connection. One and then the other decided to mess up on me. I hope I got that mess cleared up. Who knows how that happened but it did. _

_Secondly, I want to say that this story is not a character bashing story. It might seem like it at times but I am trying really hard not to do it. Albus Dumbledore though will be a lot like he was in the books. He isn't going to end up being Harry's Grandfather or anything like that. He will learn that he isn't perfect though. It just might take him awhile for that to happen. People that are loyal to him will slowly start to realize that he isn't perfect and that he is human. They will still in the end respect the man for what he has done for the wizarding world but some or shall I say most will start thinking for themselves. _

_Lastly, the part that is coming up you will notice that some of the Weasley's have hidden things from Harry. No, he is not going to turn on them. I love the Weasley family. They like the others will learn that Dumbledore is not perfect. Also, Ron is not going to be as jealous as he was in the books. When I write that side of Ron, it always makes him sound like a spoiled prat. I don't want to do that. So, I'm going to avoid it as much as possible. Ron is just going to be a normal kid with normal fears. He is just worried that Harry is not going to like him because he has no money. He will slowly figure out that to Harry money doesn't matter but loyalty does. _

_I want to thank Nancy for editing this story for me. You are doing a great job and thanks for all the help on directing the story. __You have done a great job…_

_Marti _

_PS…_

_Oh, on my other story, I have taken a small break from it. If you haven't noticed, the duel is the next part and if I mess that up. I will destroy the direction I want the story to go into. I am really close in ending this part of the story. I want to make sure it is done right or done in a way that makes sense to me and the readers. Trust __me,__ I am thinking about it all day and sometimes a lot at night. I will finally figure out all parts of it. It shouldn't take me long but sorry this Monday there will be no chapter for it. Sorry, for the delay. _

Chapter Five

After lunch, Remus took the boys outside to help Dudley with his flying while Petunia went upstairs to get freshened up for her meetings that afternoon. Harry liked having Remus around to help Dudley with his flying. This way he could spend some time flying on his own. Harry loved flying. He would rather fly then do anything else.

As Harry zoomed around the back yard, Remus was on his slower much older broom helping Dudley with control. He laughed as Harry dived bombed him. "I wish I could do that," Dudley said watching his cousin flying around.

"Me too," Remus said.

"If you can't do that, how are you going to teach me to do that?" Dudley asked Remus.

Remus laughed and said, "Dudley, what I meant was Harry is born with a natural talent for flying. He gets it from his father. What Harry does can't be taught, you have to be born with it."

"I wonder what my natural talent is, beat people up," Dudley said sadly.

Remus stopped by the boy and said, "Dudley, sometimes finding your natural talent takes time but trust me. When you go to Hogwarts, you will find out what you like."

"Are you sure?" Dudley asked.

"Trust me, Dudley. Hogwarts will be the best time of your life," Remus said smiling as he remembered his days at Hogwarts. They picked up on the flying lessons then ignoring the smiling and laughing Harry as he flew around them.

Petunia was in the living room waiting for the arrival of the Weasley family. Molly had just flooed and said that they would be coming right over. This was about ten minutes ago and Petunia was getting tired of waiting when the floo activated and a flood of red heads started to fill the room. It didn't take long for them pick up on a fight they must have been having back at home.

"I can't believe you were bringing those things," Molly scolded giving Fred and George dirty looks.

"It would..." George started.

"Have livened…" Fred added.

"Harry's life up!" and they both finished.

Molly just shook her head and was to comment when Petunia cleared her throat. "Good afternoon, Mrs. Weasley," Petunia said.

"Oh, right," Molly said getting a bit flustered but pulled herself together and greeted Petunia. "Good afternoon. I'm sorry we are late. I had a bit trouble at home," she said giving the twins one more dirty look.

"Well, you are here. You said something about talking to Mr. Lupin before you left the children alone with him?" Petunia said in a tight but polite voice.

"Yes, I want to make sure he is up to taking care of my children," Molly said worried that Remus might not be ready to deal with Fred and George but she didn't say it. She didn't want to Petunia to think the boys were out of control.

It might have been better off if she had for Petunia thought that Molly felt that Petunia was not able to pick a proper sitter for her children. She didn't say what she thought though. She just kept her thoughts to herself and started the back yard. "Yes, he is outside with the boys. Follow me."

As the group walked towards the back yard, the kids started to glance around. Molly was nearby making sure no small hands touched anything that could break.

Percy, of course, was tight lipped with his nose held high. He thought that Harry was finally living how he should. He was a Lord after all. He felt now would a good time become Harry's older friend. It would help Percy when he finished school and started looking for a job if he could have Harry maybe write a letter to the right people. It would certainly help Percy make something of himself.

Ginny was just star struck. She was going to meet the Boy-Who-Lived, her idol. She knew the stories about his defeat of Voldemort by heart. She couldn't get enough of Ron's stories about him from school. She was just dying to meet Harry Potter and get her own stories.

Ron was worried. Worried that now Harry knew that he was a Lord he wouldn't want anything to do with him. Harry was his first friend as much as he was Harry's. It was the reason he did what Professor Dumbledore had asked and not told Harry about his Lordship. The other thing that worried Ron was that now Harry knew he was rich, he would change and start acting more like Draco; arrogant and unwilling to associate with those of 'lesser' fortune.

The only ones who really didn't care about Harry's money, fame or position were Fred and George. They couldn't wait to show Harry's cousin some of their new tricks that they had sneaked passed their mother. They also couldn't wait to see what Harry had been up too. They were hoping he was working on his flying skills. He might be the best seeker they had but he did need to tone up a bit. He got hurt to easy and it wouldn't do them any good next year if this pattern continued.

As for Molly, she wasn't impressed with the house. Anyone could have a clean grand house, especially with the aide of house-elves; it was Harry that she wanted to see. The boy was too small in her opinion and thought that Petunia didn't take proper care of the boy. Molly felt that Petunia only cared about what she could get from Harry. She didn't care about Harry.

Harry would be much happier in a place where none of that mattered. Albus hadn't been right to hide the truth about Harry being Lord from the boy. He was just wrong in placing Harry with the likes of Petunia. Ron had told her a small bit of information he gleamed from Harry about his childhood. What Molly heard was enough for her to know that Petunia was not fit to raise a boy such as Harry. She had even told Albus so but he insisted that Harry was perfectly safe in Petunia's care. Molly had to take Albus word on it but she was going to keep a close eye on the woman.

Petunia and the Weasley's walked out to the back yard to find Dudley and Harry playing tag on brooms with Remus. They weren't flying to high because Dudley wasn't ready for it just yet but even at that high they were at. Harry was a hard person to catch.

"Harry!" the kids yelled and everyone rushed over as the three of them landed.

"Hi, guys," Harry said landing.

Molly looked at Harry noticing his flushed cheeks and panting. She thought he was over doing it and Petunia was letting him. Ginny noticed this was well but to her it only made Harry look cute.

"What do you think of the house?" Harry asked his friends.

"To much pink," Ron said.

"It's rose," Ginny corrected.

"It's pink!" the boys minus Percy said together.

As the kids debated the color of the house, Remus walked over to greet Molly. "Hello, Molly, it has been a long time," Remus said.

"It has been too long. How are you Remus?" Molly said.

"Oh, you know each other," Petunia said shocked by this bit of news.

"Yes, we worked together," Remus said not knowing how much Petunia knew about the Order.

"Oh," Petunia said figuring there was more but wasn't commenting.

"I wanted to warn you before I left about the twins. They are pranksters. You have to keep a close eye on them," Molly said calmly.

"Oh, don't worry; there isn't much they can get by me. You forget Molly; I wasn't a saint in school. I put with James and …," Remus stopped. He hadn't said his name in a long time and he wasn't about to say it now.

Molly knew whom Remus was about to say and felt bad. "I'm sorry…" Molly said.

"It is okay," Remus said looking over at Harry. "Does he know?" Remus asked Petunia.

"About Sirius, yes, Harry knows about his Godfather," Petunia said.

"You told him?" Molly said shocked. "Why? It only brings up hard feelings for the boy," Molly said.

"Because I'm not planning on hiding anything from Harry," Petunia said coldly not liking Molly's tone. "Harry is able deal with what Sirius did. Beside, he's just a name to him, just as his parents are names to him. It is fact we have to get used to," Petunia said more for herself then the others.

"Petunia is right. James and Lily are just names to Harry and it is all Sirius' fault. If telling Harry about them and how they died helps make them real to Harry, then I'm very willing to say Sirius Black's name to the end of time just to make it happen," Remus said coldly.

"I wouldn't have. I think the past should stay where it is. It is only going to cause that boy more pain and goodness knows he deals with enough," Molly said.

"You have no idea what Harry has had to put up with," Petunia said coldly thinking that Molly talking about how Harry was raised not just for the fact that he lost his parents.

"I think I know enough," Molly said offended.

"Ladies, lets not do this now," Remus said breaking in before they started a fight. "Petunia, don't you have a meeting to go to?"

"Yes, thanks for pointing that out," Petunia said giving Molly a dirty look. "I will just say good-bye to the boys and then I will be leaving." Petunia walked away her head held high as he went to say good-bye to the boys and make sure they behave while she is gone.

"That woman!" Molly snapped.

"Not now," Remus warned for Petunia was still standing close by.

"Fine, I won't say a word. I will just make sure the kids behave and then I will leave as well. I won't be out of the house. So, if you need anything, I'll be near by," Molly said and she went to say good-bye to her own children and to give the twins one more word of warning before she left.

Remus just stood there shaking his head. It was going to a lot easier taking care of the kids then dealing the those women. Lily had warned him one time that Molly and Petunia had hated each other. He asked why and Lily had laughed and said, 'They are too much alike.' Remus didn't understand then, but he did now. Molly and Petunia both liked being in control. The trouble was both of them couldn't control everything around them. This caused the pair to fight like to cats and he was one wolf that didn't want to be in the middle of them.

After Petunia and Molly left, the kids decided to play a form of Quidditch, one that was geared to help Dudley learn how to fly, besides magically expanded or not, the yard wasn't that big, so they had to keep the game small. It had taken a bit talking from Remus but they finally got Percy join in. Percy was not happy being on broom. He hated to fly. He just never said it anyone in his family. So, he was happy that they played down low.

Ginny had tossed the quaffle at Harry but Harry missed it. It landed near the bushes near edge of the yard. "I'll get it," Harry said flying over and landing. The ball was under the bush. So, he had to bend down low to grab it. As he did a hand shot out from the other side of the bush and grabbed Harry. "Hey!" Harry cried out trying to pull free from the iron like grip that was holding him.

Harry's cries caught the attention of the others and as they turned to look. They noticed Harry being pulled into the bushes by an unseen attacker. Remus didn't pause a second. He pushed his old beat up broom to its limit flying as fast as he could to get to Harry. Whoever it was that had Harry almost had the boy through the bushes when Remus leaped from his broom jumped into the bushes landing in the area he believed the man was that was holding Harry. Remus must have hit his target for the moment he landed in the bushes. The hand that was holding Harry let go. Harry scurried backwards watching as the bushes moved wildly as the two men inside it fought. He hard grunts of pain every now and then nothing.

Ron and the others landed about that time. "Harry, are you okay?" everyone asked as they rushed over to their friend.

"Yeah," Harry said rubbing his arm.

Remus walked out of the bushes about that time a bit bloody with twigs sticking out from his hair and clothes dragging a large massive lump behind him. "Dad!" Dudley cried out.

"Uncle Vernon?" Harry said shocked.

Remus dropped Vernon's unconscious form on the ground and looked up at Percy. "Percy, I saw Madam Bones outside in her yard when I arrived this afternoon. Could you go next door to see if she is still home and if she is ask her to contact the Aurors for me? Inform her that someone just tired to attack Lord Potter," Remus said.

"Yes, sir," Percy said rushing away to do what Remus had asked off him.

"Mr. Lupin, that is my father," Dudley said meekly.

"I know and I'm sorry but I wouldn't be contacting the authorities if he did have this on him," Remus said, holding a up a long handled knife with a long sharp blade.

Ginny gasped looking at the knife with shock. She couldn't believe that Harry's uncle would want to hurt him with it. Ron was just as shocked but he was angry as well. "Why?" Ron asked Harry.

"I don't know, but we will find out. Until then, I want you lot in the house. I don't think it is safe out here any more," Remus said.

"But…" Dudley said.

"No buts, go on, get going." Remus said, not in the mood to argue with anyone.

"Come on," Fred said and he and George took control taking the younger kids into the house.

Remus pulled out his wand and magically tied up Vernon and then searched him. He found something that wasn't right. He found a wand. Remus knew that Vernon was a muggle and he didn't use a wand. In fact, the man hated magic. He wouldn't even think picking up a wand. "Who are you?" Remus asked more to himself then anyone else.

"We will have to wait to find out," a gruff voice sounded from behind.

Remus turned pointing his wand at Mad Eye Moody. "Don't move," Remus said calmly.

"Good job my boy, constant vigilance"," Mad Eye said pulling out a medal from under his shirt.

"Before I take that from you, I want you to tell me something that only Mad Eye knows." Remus demanded.

"I was one of the first men called to your house the night you were bitten. You were holding a ragged brown teddy bear. I believe you called it Rag's," Mad Eye said.

Remus smiled and lowered his wand. "Yes, it is Rags," Remus said.

"Now for you," Mad Eye said pulling his own wand.

Remus grinned and nodded, "You gave Rags a floppy blue hat because his other one covered in my blood," Remus said.

"Good, now let's see what other stuff this so-called muggle had with him," Mad Eye said going over to search the bushes. He magically pulled out a sack big enough to shove Harry in, some rope with magical handcuffs and a red handkerchief that could be used as a gag. He also noticed a beat up tin can that rested near by. "Portkey." Mad Eye said looking at it with his magical eye.

"But portkeys aren't suppose to work around this house," Remus said.

"I'm afraid the only wards that are in affect are the ones on the boy. This guy, whoever he is, managed to bring the other wards down," Mad Eye said pointing the prone figure on the ground.

"But how?" Remus asked.

"That is what we will find out, along with who is behind all of this for I don't think this gentleman was working alone," Mad Eye said looking at the portkey. Remus nodded agreement wondering who was behind all of this.

Percy arrived right them with Madam Bones along with a black man and his bubble gum pink haired partner. Remus smiled at the girl with bubble gum pink hair. "What is going on?" Madam Bones demanded.

Mad Eye spoke up explaining things to her and what he had found. "Where is Lord Potter now?" she asked after Mad Eye was done talking.

"In the house," Remus said.

"Good," Madam Bones said. "Auror Shacklebolt, get a team of Aurors here right away. I want to know who this man is, where that portkey was to take him and who is behind this," she demanded.

"Yes, ma'am," Kingsley said pulling his wand and sending a message to call in as many Aurors as he could.

"Alastor, thank you for stopping by and helping out but we have everything in control from here," she said calmly.

"Of course," Mad Eye said bowing and starting to leave. He got the point; get out before the Minister shows up and makes his life even worse then he already had. It was because of Fudge that Mad Eye had retired or rather, was forced to retire. Amelia knew this. She was one of the only people on his side during the time it was happening. He knew her words weren't spoken in rudeness. She was just trying to protect herself and him at same time. "I will see you again, Remus," Mad Eye said and he left with a pop.

"I don't like the idea the wards around the grounds have been weakened," Remus said looking towards the house where he saw Harry and the others watching from the window.

"I don't either, Auror Tonks can you start a scan on the wards starting towards the house and making your way to the edge of the yard. I want to know how weak they are," Madam Bones ordered.

"Yes, ma'am," Tonks said backing up and tripping over here own two feet. She blushed a bit as Kingsley hid his laughter as his trainee ran to do what she was ordered.

"You have to forgive her Madam Bones. She is just passed the first stage of Auror training. She is just a fledgling," Kingsley said calling Tonks by the name all the Aurors called the new comers that passed the first stage of Auror training.

"That is okay," Amelia said turning to Remus. "Let's go inside and talk to Lord Potter. I want his side of the story."

"Certainly," Remus said and he walked inside with Madam Bones leaving Tonks and Kingsley alone with Harry's attacker.

By the time Petunia was told of the attack and she made it home, the house was surrounded inside and out with members of the Ministry. Fudge was there as well barking orders and demanding how an attack like this could happen so close to his own home. Petunia just ignored him and went to where Harry and Dudley were sitting to see how they were doing. "Boys are you okay?" she asked bending down low to check out Dudley then Harry.

"Yes, we are fine. Mum, that man looked like Dad but they said he wasn't Dad," Dudley said.

"It is called Polyjuice Potion. It takes a potion master to brew it," Tonks explained.

"Snape! He tried to kill Harry last year and I bet he tried again," Ron said speaking up.

"What?" Fudge said appearing behind Petunia.

"Nothing sir, my brother is just talking rubbish," Percy said giving Ron a shove.

"I was not. Professor Snape tired to curse Harry during a Quidditch match," Ron said.

"That was Professor Quarrel," Harry said.

"Oh, right but Professor Snape hates you. He is a Potion Master," Ron said.

"Snape, why does that name seem failure?" Fudge muttered to himself.

"He was one of You-Know-Who's followers that Dumbledore said was a spy for him," a man in a fine tailored suit whispered in Fudge's ear.

"Oh, right. Thank you, Barty," Fudge said to the man.

"I knew it!" Ron said all exited. "See, he tried to hurt Harry!"

Remus cleared his throat. "Severus and James didn't get along but I don't think he would harm Harry," Remus said speaking up.

"We are not interested in what you say Mr. Lupin," Delores Umbridge said.

"Like it or not Delores, I am the caretaker of the Potter Estate. You add the fact that James was my best friend, I have a personal interest in the safety of Harry here. So, I have every right to be heard in this matter," Remus said coldly.

"That is one little fact that I plan on changing," Delores snapped.

"Keep trying but not even you can change a wizard's will!" Remus snapped.

"Delores, we will finish this later. Right now, I'm more interested in finding out who that man was and who is behind the attack of the Lord Potter," Fudge said.

Harry sat there watching everyone fight and wondered what was going on. He heard a voice in his head say…_Trust Remus! _Harry ran his hand through his hair feeling a bit off. Petunia picked up on it and said, "Gentlemen, I think it might be a good idea to take the kids upstairs. I'll be right back," Petunia said and she started to guide Harry and the others up stairs.

Halfway up the stairs, Harry asked, "Aunt Petunia was Remus and that toad looking woman fighting about?"

"Harry, that is for Remus to tell you. You will have to ask him," Petunia answered. "Now, take your friends to your rooms and stay there until I call for you."

"Okay," Harry and Dudley said and they vanished into Harry's room.

Petunia waited until the door was closed before turning around heading back down stairs. She wasn't shocked to find everyone fighting. Petunia sighed deeply. 'This is a new life. You can deal with this!' she said to herself before heading right in to take them on.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi Readers,

Thanks for the great replies. I really love them. I only have one thing to say about this chapter and that is warning…. The last line does contain a curse word. It is the B word. I wouldn't have added it but it fits contents of the character or in this case painting's character. I just thought I would warn you.

Chapter Six

Petunia was walking downstairs to rejoin the others and, as she neared the door, she could hear Molly Weasley's loud voice in the hall. Molly was accusing Petunia of allowing this attack to happen. She went as far as to accuse of her not taking her responsibilities in taking care of Harry serious enough.

Petunia burst into the room at that and yelled, "You screaming Harpy! How dare you say such of things behind my back?"  
"Who are you calling a harpy? You snippy…" Molly started to yell as she pulled her wand.

"Molly," Arthur's voice broke in stopping his wife before she could finish her ranting. "This is not the place or time," he said putting a restraining hand on her shoulder.

"Yes, it is. You heard the stories Ron had told us about how she treated Harry. No Christmas Presents! No Birthdays! She even locked him in a cupboard! I bet she locked him up right now!" Molly yelled.

All eyes were suddenly on Petunia. Petunia sighed deeply and said, "You are right. I did lock Harry up in a cupboard but only to protect him from Vernon. He tried several times over the years to get rid of Harry. I woke one night to find him in the bathroom holding him under water trying to kill him. I contacted the Headmaster on every instance and told him to come get Harry. He told me that my home was the only safe place for Harry. He even talked me several times into staying with Vernon after I decided to leave."

"He what?" Remus said shocked, out raged, and angered all at once. "Why?"

"He said that Lily put a blood ward on Harry and that moving from Privet drive would disrupt it. I guess he was right because Harry was attacked here and he never was at home," Petunia said sadly walking to fireplace to looking at the pictures on the mantle. Lily's picture was there smiling at her and waving. She had failed her sister and she knew it.

"That isn't quite right," an old woman said breaking into the conversation. "Blood wards are a bit more complicated then that."

"What do you mean?" Fudge asked, hiding a sly smile. He was worried that everyone would blame him for this attack originally because he failed to put the proper protection on The-Boy-Who-Lived. Now though he could point the finger at Albus and he could come out being seen as the boy's protector.

"Well, sir, blood wards are on a person, not a place, and they normally only protect them from one person. It wouldn't matter who else would try to harm Harry or where he lived. He would always be safe from harm from that one person or the member of their family the wards were attached to," the woman said.

"What?" Petunia said shocked and a bit upset. "Are you telling me I stayed with that man for ten years and I didn't have too?"

"I'm afraid so. I don't know where Albus got his information but he got it wrong," the old woman said.

"Thank you, Madam Figwig," Fudge said.

"Your welcome, oh and the wards are back to normal. The wizard that tried to attack Lord Potter used several dark spells to bring them down. He was only able to take out areas. I think that is why he tried to attack the young Lord by the bushes. He wasn't able to get any closer," Madam Figwig said.

"Thank you," Fudge said again and this time the old woman walked away. "Mrs. Dursley, I hate to bring up this now but I must. You do know that harming any child is against our laws right?"

"Yes, I do," She said.

"You are not putting the blame on Petunia are you?" Remus asked.

"No, of course not," Fudge said stammering. "It is her husband I am blaming and maybe Albus. She did try to protect the boy and leave but was talked into staying for his safety. No, I don't think she caused Harry harm personally at least not intentionally."

"I wouldn't count on it," Molly muttered.

"Molly," Arthur hissed. "Not now!"

Molly huffed and walked away from the others standing there with her arms crossed glaring at Petunia. Remus ignored Molly and went to Petunia. "Tell me, is that why you left?"

"I left because I was tried all of it. I was tired of watching him harm Harry and myself," Petunia said meekly.

Remus nodded. "I understand and trust me. I don't think anyone blames you. Do they?" he asked looking at Fudge intently.

"No, never," Fudge said and he walked to Petunia putting his own protective hand on her. "I promise. I will do everything in my power to make sure your husband is punished for harming you and Lord Potter."

"I don't want to cause Vernon any trouble. I just want him out of my life," Petunia said.

'Hem, hem' Delores said clearing her throat. "Minister, I hate to point this out but it was Mr. Dursley that the dark wizard took the hair from. I'm wondering how he got it."

"I'm wondering that myself," Remus said shocked the toad could actually think intelligently. "I suggest someone go over to Privet drive to check up on Mr. Dursley."

"Yes, and send someone to talk to Albus and this Snape person. They might know something about this attack," Fudge said smiling.

"Yes, Minister," Rufus Scrimgeour said and he the rest of the Aurors left the room.

"Now, that is handled, I think we should leave Mrs. Dursley and her family alone. If you need anything madam, I'm just right down the street. Don't hesitate to contact me," Fudge said and he shooed everyone towards the fireplace so they could leave by floo.

Molly walked up and said, "I think I will go get my children."

"They are upstairs in Harry's room the first door on the right," Petunia said calmly.

"Thank you," Molly said and she left.

As Molly opened the door, Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, Harry and Dudley all fell to the floor landing at her feet. "Hi, Mum," Fred said looking up smiling.

"I told them not too," Percy said walking into the room.

"Traitor," George muttered.

"Enough all of you, we are leaving," Molly said gathering up her children to leave.

"Bye Harry," Ron said as he was shoved towards the fireplace.

"Bye Dudley! Bye Harry," Fred said.

"See you, mates," George said.

"Bye," Ginny said.

And one by one, Molly guided her children into the fireplace; she was planning on being the last to leave. So, she could give Petunia a piece of her mind but Arthur had other plans. He stood behind his wife and said, "Time to leave my dear."

"Yes, Arthur," Molly said and she too vanished into a burst of green flames.

Arthur turned to Petunia said, "I'm sorry for the trouble my wife's words have caused you."

"Thank you," Petunia said.

Arthur smiled said good-bye to Remus and he left to join his family. Harry and Dudley walked up. Dudley asked, "Is Dad in trouble?"

"It looks like it," Petunia said.

"I'm sorry," Harry said.

Petunia pulled both boys closer to her and said, "It isn't your fault, either of you. It is mine and Vernon's."

"More like Albus and Vernon's," Remus growled sounding a bit inhuman.

"So, Professor Dumbledore really prevented Aunt Petunia from leaving Uncle Vernon?" Harry asked.

"Yes, he did," Petunia said sadly.

"How much did you hear?" Remus asked Harry.

"Most of it," Harry admitted. "I think I know who I'm protected from with the blood ward."

"Who?" Remus asked.

"Voldemort," Harry said and he explained to Remus, Aunt Petunia and Dudley on what happened with Professor Quarrel.

This was the first time that Remus heard all of this and he wasn't happy. He, like Petunia, knew that Albus had used Harry and it could have gotten him killed. This bit of news gave Remus a new prospective on Albus Dumbledore and his motives. He was using people, and not just Harry either. He had used Remus to get news on Harry. Remus had idea that he used James and Lily. Remus couldn't help but wonder who else Albus had used over time and how many people he wrote off after he was done with them.

"Harry, I want you promise me that you won't go looking for You-Know-Who just because he can't touch you. He might find way to hurt you anyways," Petunia said.

"She is right. Lily put a protection on you and she wouldn't want you to waste it. Use your head Harry," Remus said. He knew deep down that Voldemort failed twice now. He would keep coming after the boy until he no longer could. Was Voldemort behind this attack today? Or was Albus playing games? Remus didn't know but he was going to find out.

Lucius Malfoy made his way down the deep passageways underneath his house to a large chamber like opening to find a black shadow-like creature hovering in the center of it. "Where is the boy?" Voldemort inhuman voice demanded.

"It didn't work my Lord," Lucius Malfoy said bowing to his master.

"What do you mean it didn't work?" Voldemort snapped. "I thought you said it was full proof!"

"It should have been but we did not foresee the wolf being there. He stopped the attack," Malfoy said bowing low shaking with fear.

"Fool! I need the boy. I need a body," Voldemort yelled and he hovered inches away from Malfoy.

Lucius backed up. He knew what had happened to the last person Voldemort bonded with and he didn't want to become the next person. "My Lord, give me time. I can find one for you," Malfoy said.

"No," Voldemort said stopping inches from the man that cowered before him. "I have another idea. This is what I want you to do." And Voldemort filled Malfoy in on his plans. Malfoy agreed readily to do what his master wanted for none of it had anything do with him sharing his body with the Dark Lord's soul.

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office trying to answer some very tough questions. It seemed that someone looking like Vernon Dursley attacked Harry at Rosewood Hall. During the course of the investigation, the Minister had found out his part in keeping Harry in an unsafe situation, or that is how Cornelius wording it. "Cornelius, I assure you I had nothing to do with the attack on Mr. Potter. I would not harm the boy," Albus said.

"You did harm him though; or are you telling me that Petunia did not contact you asking you to find a new home for him after her husband tried to murder the boy?" Fudge said.

"Murder is strong word. I would use misguided attack," Albus said.

"I will use murder. It is what he was trying to do. Did you or did you not ignore Petunia's pleas on taking the boy from that house," Fudge snapped.

"I did," Albus said holding up his hand preventing Fudge from speaking. "I only did it because Petunia is the boy's only family left. I thought in time Mr. Dursley would finally come to accept the boy and at least tolerate having him in his home."

"It didn't happen did it," Fudge snapped. "You caused a boy that our people considered a great hero great harm. "I would not be surprised if they turned you in for it."

"This is the other reason I wanted Harry there, Cornelius I know how our people treat heroes. I am one remember. He was just a boy. He wouldn't understand why they love you one moment and hate you the other. Harry needed a normal childhood. Was it as happy wanted it to be? No, I do regret most of what he had to endure but was better what our world would do to him," Albus said.

Fudge sputtered because he saw the pain and anger in the old man's eyes. "Well, yes, I'm sure you know more then most on that point," Fudge said.

"I do. Now, if you feel the need to hang me out to dry as the muggle say then do it. I'm an old man. It has happened before but I ask you not to drag Harry into this. I do not think he would want to have his life growing up at Privet Drive told in the local papers and around ever wizard and witch's home," Albus said firmly.

Fudge nodded. "Fine, I will drop the matter for now only for Harry's sake," Fudge said and he picked up his hat and prepared to leave. "Good night, Albus."

"Good night," Albus said not bothering to get up to see Fudge to the fireplace. Fudge found his own way out leaving the old man to his private thoughts.

Fawkes flew over to Albus landing on his arm. The bird rubbed his head against the old man's cheek. "Thank you, Fawkes. I am alright."

"What are you going to do now?" one of the paintings on the wall asked.

"They know about what you did?" another said.

"You wormed your way out of that one," said another.

"It was the truth," Albus said.

"Yes, but that has always been your strong suit hasn't it Albus. You tell the truth or as much as you want people to know," said the first painting speaking again.

"What do you mean by that?" Albus asked turning to the painting of Phineas Nigellus.

"You know what I'm talking about," Phineas said coldly.

"I assume we are not talking about Mr. Potter now are we?" Albus asked.

"No, we are not. We are talking about what you did to my Great-Great-Grandson. I noticed you didn't tell Fudge that the Potter boy wouldn't have to live with Petunia and that muggle husband of hers, if you had told the truth about Sirius being the Potters secret keeper now did you?" Phineas said accusingly.

"That is in the past, Phineas. Bringing up Sirius now would only cause undue harm for everyone involved," Albus said.

"No, it would cause you harm. The people would finally see you what you really are," Phineas snapped.

"And that is?" Albus asked.

"A manipulative old Bastard!" Phineas snapped vanishing from his painting the Headmaster's office and going back to the one hanging at the Black family home.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven 

Over the next few days, Harry and Dudley spent a lot of time at home under the supervision of Remus. Petunia was busy getting things lined up to take over the Evans seats. Petunia wasn't about to ask Molly to have the boys stay with her, not after what she had said in front of the members of the Ministry. So, Remus was her only choice. Besides, Petunia was starting to admit that Remus wasn't that bad of a guy. He was also very knowledgeable in the workings of the Ministry. He was helping Petunia deal with all the red tape the Ministry was shoving her way. 

This afternoon, Remus was working on paper work dealing the Potter Estate, while Harry was reading his mother's journals again and Dudley was watching TV. Remus had noticed that Harry had been reading Lily's books almost nonstop over the past few days. The boy was so into it that he hadn't stopped at all, not even to reply to his friend's letters. Remus was starting to worry about Harry. In fact, he was close to confronting the boy on this when he found Harry staring at him. 

"Are you really a werewolf?" Harry asked. 

"You got to be joking?" Dudley said looking up from his TV. "Like the guy in the movie _A Werewolf in London_?" 

"No, not like that movie," Remus said not liking any movie made about werewolves. 

"But are you?" Harry asked. 

"Um, yes," Remus said suddenly feeling very uneasy all of a sudden. "I guess you read that in your mother's journals." 

"Yes, that and something else," Harry said looking down at his feet. 

"Which is?" Remus asked wondering what Lily could have written to cause this kind of reaction in her son. 

"I started skimming over things. I don't know why but I wanted to find out about that night? I wanted to know if mum knew it was coming. I guess the bit about the blood wards caught my attention. I also wanted to know how Professor Dumbledore could have known about them. And what else there was he was hiding from me about that night," Harry said. 

"And?" Remus asked worried what Harry could have found. 

"I wish you could read it because it is hard for me to explain," Harry said and he placed the journal on the table in front of Remus.

Remus noticed that he could read what was written at this the page that Harry was pointing. So, he took the book and started to read. He noticed the date was a few days before Lily and James had gone into hiding. Remus started to read and the more he read the madder he became. "I'll kill him! I'll hunt down during a full moon!" 

Dudley looked at his cousin asking, "What is going on?" 

Harry ignored Dudley and asked, "Is it true? Did they switch? Did Professor Dumbledore know?" Harry asked. 

"He had too," Remus said. 

"Then why didn't Sirius say this at his trial?" Harry asked. 

"Because he didn't have one," Remus said sadly. 

"WHAT?" Harry yelled jumping to his feet. "Are you telling me that my Godfather is in prison and he never got a trial? Why?" 

"Because everyone thought he was guilty including me," Remus said suddenly very sad. He betrayed him. He turned back on the only friend he ever had because one old man told him too. 

Remus jumped up knocking everything on the table before him on the floor. He stood there screaming an animal like cry of pain. The boys looked at him in shock backing up. Remus stopped suddenly and said, "I'm sorry. I'm upset. Albus had told us that Sirius was the secret keeper. He said that…" Remus stopped talking. 

"It is okay. I know what he said and why. I read rest of it remember, Mum wrote in her last entry that she didn't like the idea of making Sirius the target but she knew why he was doing it. She was proud of him for taking such a risk even thought sometimes he could a real prat," Harry said quoting his mother's words. 

Remus laughed. "Yes, your mother and Sirius never got a long. He was free spirit," Remus said suddenly sad again. 

Harry and Dudley didn't know what to do or say. So, they just walked about of the room leaving Remus alone with his thoughts. Harry started thinking as well. He realized his view on Professor Dumbledore had changed. He no longer trusted him. Harry was also having trouble trusting his friends. He didn't know what, but something was bothering him. The boys went out front and sat on the stoop together talking. 

As they did so, Susan Bones and Neville Longbottom walked over to them. "Hi, Harry," Neville and Susan called out as they approached the two boys. 

"Hi, guys," Harry said. "I didn't know you lived around here." 

"I live with my aunt right across the street," Susan said. 

"And the Longbottom home is just a few houses down," Neville said. 

"Well, at least we have kids to play with," Dudley said realizing they were not the only kids on the block any more. 

"You must be Dudley," Susan said. "I'm Susan Bones. I'm in Hufflepuff." 

"I'm Neville and I'm in the same house as Harry," Neville said. "Will you be going to Hogwarts?" 

"I think so. I need to be tested for Lordship or something, or at least that is what Mum told me," Dudley said. 

"So, it is true. You are magical? I heard my aunt talking about it with one of her friends. She said it was shocking that your mother had to hide your heredity because of your father's feelings towards our world. She said he reminds her of some of the purebloods in the wizarding world," Susan said. 

"Like Draco Malfoy and his father," Neville said. 

"I think we met him when we were staying at The Leaky Cauldron. He didn't say much," Dudley said. 

"That is shocking," Susan said. "Draco usually always has something to say and normally isn't nice."

"No, the guy is a real prat," Neville said. 

The kids sat around talking about Hogwarts filling Dudley in on everything there was to know about the school. Harry even admitted when telling the others about houses about talking the sorting hat of placing him in Slytherin. "Wow! I wonder what the school would have said about the heir of Gryffindor getting sorted into Slytherin?" Susan said shocked. 

"Don't tell anyone. I know from Ron that only dark wizards get put in Slytherin," Harry said. 

"Ron Weasley is a real prat; not all dark Wizards were in Slytherin. I know several from our history that were not in Slytherin. Slytherin house doesn't make you dark. The reason most of us don't like the ones in Slytherin house is because most of them are from the pureblood families that think they better then everyone else," Susan said shaking her head in disgust. 

"I didn't know that. I wonder where Ron got the idea from." Harry wondered out loud. 

"Harry, how did you meet Ron anyways? They bring you through the floo connection or something?" Neville asked. 

"Floo connection?" Harry asked puzzled. 

"Yeah, didn't you know? We arrive at the Station through the floo network every year. I didn't see you there when I came through. I always thought that you arrived early with the Weasley's. Molly normally has them there early because she is in charge of making sure all the muggle born children get on the train. She stations herself outside the barrier to make sure everyone gets through," Neville said. 

"Just her or does her family go with her?" Harry asked. 

"No, just her," Neville said. 

Harry felt hurt and betrayed at this. He realized that his friends or people he thought were friends had lied to him. Harry wondered what else they had lied about. Harry started to review conversations, questioning everything Ron had ever told him. He wanted to know more about this world and the people in it. Susan and Neville were glad help. It helped Dudley as well for he got picture at what to expect when got to school. 

It was later on that Harry sat down and wrote this letter to Ron… 

_Ron, _

_Mate, I need the truth from you and the future of our friendship depends on it. I was talking to some of the kids in the area and they told me things. Things that made me start doubting your friendship. I hate saying it but after learning about all of the Headmasters lies that I no longer can trust people as freely as I once had. I realize if he could use me. Who else is? I never thought that it was possible that you could be one of them. You were the first real ever had. I told you everything and I never lied to you. I always assumed you never lied to me either. Ron, I hate asking you this but did your family set me up? Did you arrive through the barrier because you normally do or did you do it just to find me? If so, what else are you hiding? I need to know. If you can't tell me the truth now, then don't brothering reply to this letter because we are no longer friends. This goes for every Weasley! _

_Harry_

Harry sent the letter to Ron with Hedwig. He then wrote to Hermione telling her everything that had gone on and asking her questions that he hoped she would answer. He hated the fact that he doubted the people he thought were his friends. He blamed Dumbledore for that, 

for he had lied the most about everything. He had used Harry. He didn't know why and this moment Harry didn't care. The only thing he cared about was finding people that he truly trusted and that were willing to become his friends. Not for what could do for them but just because they liked him. 

Ron and the others were just sitting down to dinner when Hedwig arrived with Harry's letter. Ron took it and from the snowy white owl and read it to everyone. He at first thought it would be like Harry's other letters but as he slowly read it turned differently. When Ron finished, no one at the table said a word. Finally it was Arthur that spoke. 

"Is Harry telling the truth? Did you go to school through the barrier, not by floo?" Arthur asked. 

"Albus asked me too," Molly said. "He said that Hagrid forgot to tell Harry how to get on the train and that I should bring the children with me so Harry would feel more comfortable going through with me," Molly said. 

"Anything else?" Arthur asked. 

"He told us not to bring up Harry being a Lord. He said he didn't want us to make big deal of it. He also asked me to make sure that Harry never heard the others talking about it either. I would always drag Harry away when the subject would come up," Ron admitted. 

Arthur nodded at this but before he could say anything Molly broke in. "What is Harry talking about when he said Albus lied to him. He is just trying to protect the boy? What kind of lies is that woman telling Harry?" Molly snapped. 

"Molly, Harry over heard everything that was said when we were there. He knew Albus had asked Petunia to stay with her husband even after he tried to harm the boy. It did not make the Headmaster seem to care too much about the boy. Now did it?" Arthur asked. 

"Arthur, Albus would never…" Molly started to say. 

"We know that Molly, but we have known Albus longer then Harry has. It doesn't help that Petunia's husband was brutal not only to Harry but his Aunt as well, or at least that is the stories I'm hearing. If I was Harry, I would doubt what Albus said to me as well and anyone else that did what he asked, "Arthur said looking his children. "I normally don't tell you what to do or think, but on this matter I am. I have heard talk about what Harry's life was like living with his uncle and none of it is good. A Squib neighbor was brought in and question yesterday about what 

she saw at the house. I'm sorry to say the stories got out. It seems Vernon had been seen dragging Harry into the house on several occasions beating on him. He has also been seen with bruises and broken arms from time to time as well. She also admitted that she reported to Headmaster about what she saw asking him to remove the boy. He ignored her requests as much as he ignored Petunia's pleas. Now, I don't now why Albus has done this and while I'm sure he had good intentions, Harry doesn't understand. So, if Albus asked you to lie to Harry about something, I suggest that you tell Harry the truth about it. That is if you want to still be friends with Harry. I don't want you to do it just because Harry is Lord of our world and that he can give you things. I think the boy is looking for real friends; not people that can use him," Arthur said and he got up and went to his shed to work. He had some thinking to do and he wanted to be alone. He had never questioned Albus actions before, but he was now and didn't know what was going to come of it. 

Ron went up to his room to think. At first he was upset with Harry because he didn't think he had done anything wrong. But then he started to put himself in Harry's place and wondered how he would react. He realized he would get angry and tell everyone off. Harry wasn't like him; he just wanted the truth. So, that is what Ron did. He sat down and wrote a letter back to Harry telling him what the Headmaster had asked and what Ron had done. He said he didn't do it to hurt his friend. He just thought that if Harry found the truth then he wouldn't want to hang out with someone like him. He wasn't rich. His father worked for the Ministry and didn't have a voice in the political world. He was a nobody. He understood why Harry wouldn't want to be his friend any more because of this and thanked Harry for being his friend up until now. 

Albus Dumbledore should have known that Fudge couldn't be trusted. He sat at the teacher's table that evening getting dirty looks from everyone around him. The evening paper had said it all. The news reported some of his actions towards Harry and had made the front page. Minerva was sitting beside him tight lip and quiet. It was never good sign when she was quiet, Albus thought to himself as he ate. 

Slowly one by one everyone finished their meal and left. They said good night to each other but ignored the headmaster. Minerva was just about to get up and leave herself when Albus asked, "Are you going to ignored me too?" he asked. 

"Yes, I am," she said calmly. 

"Minerva, I had my reasons," He said. 

"Yes, I'm sure you did. You did what you thought was right even if you were completely wrong," Minerva said and she walked away. 

Albus Dumbledore sighed and turned to see Severus Snape watching him sadly. "What about you Severus? What do you think?" 

"Nothing my Lord," Severus said and he left. 

This hurt Albus more then being ignored by his friends because he knew who Severus was comparing him to. The trouble was he wasn't ready to admit that he was wrong. He thought he was right. Harry was the savor of the wizarding world. It was important to keep him safe no matter what it cost Albus or anyone around them. If anything happened to Harry, they were doomed. 

Severus left the headmaster and went back to his labs. He liked it there as long as he didn't have to teach. He hated teaching. He would be the first person to admit that he wasn't a teacher. He just loved to brew potions and would be doing it now if he hadn't made one mistake. He took the Dark Mark. His reasons were good when he was seventeen but then again a lot made sense back then that seemed foolish as he matured. Now he was older and had lost two good friends. One to death and the other, well… That one would never talk to him again; he knew that, not after everything he had done. 

These two changes in his life made Severus realize what a fool he had been. He now works for another master. This one wasn't as cruel, but he still used him. He asked him to do things he didn't want to, but had to. Oh, he said for the good of all but at what cost? Would he be around to enjoy the peace that was promised? Severus doubted it and he knew he didn't deserve it. He should be dead today. He would have been if Albus hadn't transferred the life debt that he had with James to Harry. He had forgotten about James saving his life until the moment he felt James die. He knew the second the man stopped breathing. He also knew he played a part in causing his death. The headmaster found him dying just outside the school. He did a spell that transferred his oath from James to his son. Harry now controlled his fate and the boy didn't even know it. This was why Severus truly hated Harry. The boy was his master as much as the headmaster. 

Albus was the one controlling him at the moment. He forced him to play the character of the evil potion master, being nice to men like Lucius Malfoy and the others that managed to hide their loyalties to the Dark Lord. Last year was the first test to how far Albus would want him to keep his loyalties a secret. When he saw Harry that night at dinner, Albus had wanted him to take a look into boy's head. He had tried but couldn't do it. He had tried several other times during the year but nothing worked. Harry's mind was closed to him and Albus. The old man let that slip one night when they talked. 

Severus remembers when he mentioned Harry's natural Occlumency to Albus. It had puzzled the old man, but he didn't seem to dwell on it at the time. It wasn't until later that Albus wondered aloud to him if Harry would become the next Dark Lord because the boy kept his feelings closed up and didn't trust adults.

Severus laughed at this as he started to gather the supplies that he needed for a potion that he was going to brew for Madam Pomfrey. "Whose fault was that?" he asked himself out loud. "You ignore the signs of abuse and now you are worried if Harry will turn dark?" 

Severus shook his head sadly. "I don't know who the bigger fool. You or me, for listening to you?" Severus thought to himself as he put the supplies on the table before him. He saw a burnt spot and groaned. Classes would begin soon. Albus would ask him to test Potter again pushing the boy to his limits. Then another boy came to mind as he looked at the burnt spot again. "More Longbottom!" Severus groaned. "I hate teaching. I wouldn't be doing this if it wasn't for Albus. I wonder if Azkaban is as bad everyone says it is?" Severus asked himself. Now, it wasn't teaching all together that he hated. He didn't mind teaching the ones that passed their owls. He managed to weed out the dunderheads by that time. They were scared of him to go on or they couldn't pass his requirements to go on. Longbottom would be one of those. 

Now, Harry was another story. He wouldn't be that bad at brewing potions if he worked at it. He wasn't like his mother. No, she was a natural. Harry was more like his Aunt Petunia. She could do it but she didn't like it. She just did it because she had to. Severus didn't tell Harry that. He was ordered by Albus to make sure he compared the boy to his father. This puzzled Severus because he didn't understand why. Why make sure that Harry thought more of his father then his mother. 

He didn't want Harry to think about what his mother was like. When Severus asked why, Albus admitted that he didn't want the boy to think about the night his mother died. Severus knew there had to be more to this and he was right. He found out listening in on the Headmaster's conversations with Fudge that there was a blood ward around Harry. Lily had put it there before she died. Albus had assumed that as long as Harry lived with Petunia that he was safe from wizards with the Dark Mark. This was at least what he told Fudge; in truth Harry was safe from Voldemort himself. The Dark Lord was unable to touch Harry. This made sense to Severus to a point, but to him there was something missing. He didn't know what it was but something just didn't fit. There had to be more to it than that and Severus was going to find out what it was. He owed it to Lily, maybe to James and defiantly to Harry. He had to keep the boy safe and if he is anything like his father it was going to be a very difficult job. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

After Remus showed Petunia Lily's diary entrees, she too was upset and wanted to make things right. So, together they worked on preparing Petunia's first mission when she formally took the Evans' family seats in a few days. Remus would have loved to get Sirius at that very moment but it would do no good. He knew a few days would not change Sirius any more then he already been changed after being in prison for ten years. The Dementors had already done their damage to him. A few more days wouldn't matter either way.

So, Remus forced Moony to behave himself and helped Petunia get ready for to take on the Wizengamot. They decided the best course of action to do that is to get someone with a bit power on their side. Albus might be in hot water with the wizarding world but he was still very powerful member of the Wizengamot. Remus and Petunia were going to confront him with information they have and force him to help them get Sirius out of prison or they were going make Albus even worse by showing everyone Lily's diary.

The day before Petunia was going to address the Wizengamot to take her seat, Petunia invited Albus for tea. Remus was going with the boys to Molly's home. Harry had received a letter from Ron and he had gone to talk with his friend personally. Petunia relented only because she didn't want either boy at home with Albus there. She didn't want him anywhere near the boys.

So, that morning, Remus arrived to take both Harry and Dudley to Borrow leaving Petunia alone. She was sitting in the front sitting room sipping her tea and going over the reports she had gotten about the attack on Harry. It turned out that the wizard who attacked Harry was a paid assassin. He killed himself with a strong muggle poison that he had hidden on him before he could be questioned. This left them to make assumptions on how he had gotten Vernon's hair and who he was working for. They found out the first part really easy. It seems the wizard had papers on him giving him a muggle job of garbage man. Vernon had decided to sell the house at Privet drive and move in with his sister. So, he had thrown away everything that he didn't deem valuable. On of those items was a shaving kit that Petunia had given Vernon for Christmas last year. It had been found among the personal effects of the dead wizard. So, this gave them a clue on how they had gotten a hold of Vernon's hair. The trouble was they still didn't know who he had been working for. Petunia didn't believe it was the Headmaster. It wasn't like him to hire a killer. No, this person wanted to harm Harry, not to control him.

Petunia was thinking on this when Albus arrived for tea. He was shown into the room by Snip. Snip didn't like the Headmaster because she felt or knew he was behind harming Harry. So, she was very rude when introducing Albus or the old man she had called him. Albus of course ignored the little comment about his age and greeted Petunia warmly. "Hello, Petunia," he said bowing to her.

"Hello, Headmaster, please take a seat," Petunia said.

"Thank you and thank you for inviting me into your home. I was worried that you would never, want to see me again," Albus said.

"Why would you think that?" Petunia asked pretending not to understand what he was talking about.

"Well, after the stories that have been printed in the paper. I was worried that you would not want to ever speak to me again," Albus said a smile on his face and his eyes twinkling.

"Oh, that! That is in past, I'm more worried about taking care of the future," Petunia said and she poured both of them tea.

As she was pouring Albus noticed a book on the table, "What is this my dear?" he asked interested.

"It is Lily's dairy. Harry has been reading it. You should read some of things he found out. I have paged marked if you want to check it out," Petunia said putting down the teapot and offering the headmaster milk or sugar.

Albus of course picked sugar and picked up the book and started to read it. As he did, the smile on his face and the twinkle in his eye vanished. "You say Harry read this?" He asked.

"Yes, Harry read it. He pointed it out to Remus and me after he found it. You see, I haven't hidden anything from him Headmaster. He is getting lessons in how our world works and its laws. He is also learning who to trust not to trust. Do you know who he doesn't trust?" Petunia asked.

"Me," Albus said calmly as he put down the book.

"Very good, you are right. He does not trust you. It isn't just because of this," Petunia said pointing to the book. "Harry knows about you talking me into keeping him even after I begged you to put somewhere where he be safe. He also understands that you used him last school year," Petunia said.

"I never…" Albus started to say but Petunia held up her hand to quiet him.

"You never what, set out for You-Know-Who to show up looking for the stone? No, I don't think you saw that coming, but when it did you decided to test the blood wards didn't you?" Petunia asked calmly as she picked her teacup and sipped her tea.

Albus didn't touch his. He sat there looking at the woman before him getting a clearer picture on the type woman Petunia was. She looked and now acted a lot like Rowena Ravenclaw. He now had a new respect for Petunia and was going to have to start rethinking his method of 

dealing with her. "Petunia, I never set out to harm Harry. I was worried that his upbringing might have caused him to become dark. I was only testing him on what he valued," Albus said.

"Yes and whose fault is that? I had given up trying to find a better home for Harry. It didn't help that I convinced myself that I couldn't leave Vernon. So, I did the only thing I could and that was to protect Harry the best way I knew how. You had people spying on us. You could have taken Harry out of our home anytime. You didn't. I also don't care why. I do know from this point on, I'm in charge of what Harry learns and does not learn. You are just his Headmaster. And if you want to keep the votes you get from Potter Estate, you will do what I want. You will help us get Sirius out of prison or I'm going to go Wizengamot tomorrow and allow them to read Lily's diary. Then I will ask for a trial for Sirius and one for you. I will make sure you end up in prison just as you put Harry and me in one. "

Albus sighed deeply as he looked into Petunia's eyes and knew she wasn't joking. She had him right where she wanted him. If the information in the dairy ever got out, he would be finished in the wizarding world. He would loose everything and, as she put it, be in prison before he knew it. Albus decided to relent and let Petunia have what she wanted. "I will support you in this matter," He said calmly.

"Good," Petunia said smiling and looked down at his teacup. "You haven't touched your tea Headmaster. It is still hot. Sit back and enjoy your tea, we have a lot talk about before tomorrow's meeting," Petunia said smiling as she sipped her own tea.

Harry and Dudley arrived at the Borrow with Remus at their side. The moment Harry stepped out of the fireplace he locked eyes on Ron, who was standing in the just a bit off from his siblings looking down at the hole in his left shoe. Harry walked over to him and said, "Hi, mate," Harry said.

"You want talk to me?" Ron said shocked.

"You did tell me the truth in letter right?" Harry asked.

"Yeah," Ron said.

"That is all that matters to me. I get why you did it. Remus and I talked about why people respect Professor Dumbledore so much. He pointed out that they don't think he can make mistakes. The trouble is he can," Harry said.

"So, you are not made at me?" Ron asked.

"No, I'm fine. Just don't lie to me again, at least about things like this. I know you can't tell me what you will get me for my birthday," Harry said grinning.

Ron laughed and said, "Hey, it would destroy the surprise. Come on, I'll show you around." Ron took Harry and Dudley and started to show them around the Borrow.

While the kids were exploring, Remus and Molly sat down for tea. "So, what lies has she been telling Harry now?" Molly asked Remus.

"If you are asking about Petunia, she hasn't been lying. I'm sorry, Molly but Albus has lied to all of us. I have resigned from the order because of what I found out," Remus said.

Molly stopped suddenly. She knew Arthur was thinking about resigning but he was just thinking about it. She never realized that Albus lies would cause someone like Remus to walk away. "Why?"

"I can't tell you everything. It would only harm the Headmaster if the truth came out and in spite of how I feel about him right now I don't what to cause him that kind of harm. I do think you should start seeing things from Petunia point of view. I know you dislike her and I know you think she harmed Harry, but trust me when I say it was the headmaster that had caused the most harm. Petunia had wanted leave Vernon years ago. Albus talked her out of it. How many times as he talked a member of the order into doing something they didn't feel like doing. He would come across as this all-wise grandfather that knew more then you did. It is what he did to her. He kept saying it would get better and that Harry needed a home with two parents. The trouble was Vernon wasn't a parent to Harry. He hates Harry. Harry and I talked about his uncle and he told things that made me skin crawl," Remus said coldly.

Molly sipped her tea and thought about what Remus had just told her. "I know from what Ron has told me that Harry's childhood has never been happy. I always put the blame on Petunia for she was his Aunt but now that you told me this, I'm starting to see things a bit differently."

"Petunia knows she could have done better by Harry and she is trying to make up for it. She is a good mother to both her son and Harry. She treats them as equals. I have never seen her favor one over the other. She is trying to make up for all her mistakes in the past," Remus said.

Molly nodded. "I guess she is trying," She relented.

Remus laughed. "Molly, you can't mother the world. How many times did James and I tell you that?" Remus asked her.

Molly smiled at the mention of James. "Many, he needed a mother. That young man was a lot like his son, always getting into things," Molly said.

"You are right about that, but that ended up being Lily's job and she did a good job of taking care of James. Petunia is Lily's sister, and in spite of a rough start, she is taking good care of Lily's son. Give her a chance to do so," Remus said.

"Alright, I will and I will keep my personal feelings about Petunia parenting skills to myself," Molly said.

"Good," Remus said and started to eye the chocolate cake on the table. "You don't mind if I have a piece of that do you?" He asked.

"No, help yourself," Molly said and she got up to get the cake and some plates. Remus just licked his lips. It had been a few hours since he had any chocolate and he was in need of a fix.

Fudge was in his office when Lucius Malfoy walked inside as if he owned the place. "Lucius, what brings you here," Fudge said standing up to great his biggest supporter warmly.

"I am worried, Cornelius. I have heard talk from several other members of the Wizengamot and they tell me that Petunia Dursley is going to be taking control of her families seats tomorrow. Is it true?" Lucius asked.

"No…Albus is having tea with her today and he assures me that he can talk her out of it," Fudge said.

"You trust that blabbering old fool. He shouldn't even be Headmaster of Hogwarts. You have been reading the papers haven't you? That poor boy being locked in a cupboard for days at a time and he knew it! Is this the type of man we want teaching our children?" Lucius asked as he took a seat across from the Minister's desk crossing his long legs.

"No, but removing Albus would be almost impossible. The only way the board or anyone else would agree to it was if we could prove that he is unable to protect the children in his care," Fudge said.

"Yes, you are right," Lucius said smiling a bright smile. "And I would be the last person to want anyone in that school hurt. So, let's hope it never happens."

"Yes, lets," Fudge said missing the cold and evil look on Lucius Malfoy's face. If he had seen it, he might have been a bit worried about what the man was up too but then again, he might 

not have. Fudge only cared about his own hide and making sure he kept the power he had lusted after for so long.

The next day, Petunia arrived early for the meeting of the Wizengamot dressed in formal robes with the Evan's crest on her right shoulder. She took the seat marked for the Evan's family and sat there reading reports until everyone arrived.

Slowly one by one the room started to fill up, some of the members stopped by to talk to Petunia, greeting her warmly and telling her how glad they were she had decided to step up and take charge of her family's seats. A few people of course didn't, like Lucius who just walked in and glared at her, taking his own seat across from Petunia's. Finally everyone was there but Fudge himself. He was making his way to his normal seat that Petunia was now sitting in and stopped short when he noticed her. He sputtered a moment and said, "Um… I'm sorry. I wasn't told you were planning on taking over today."

"You were told weeks ago that I was planning on taking over," Petunia told him.

"Um, yes, but it didn't now it was today," Fudge said and he went to the seat reserved for the Minister. He could listen in from there and comment now and then but when comes to voting, he no longer had a say in anything. He had just lost that power to Petunia.

Albus had waited until Fudge was seated and then called the room to order. "I want to be the first person to formally welcome Mrs. Dursley's to her first session of the Wizengamot," Albus said.

"Here! Here!" Several members spoke up and they started to applaud. Some people like Fudge applauded but not with the same enthusiasm as the others. His was more slow and polite. There were a few that didn't even bother. They sat in their seats giving Petunia dirty looks.

Once things calmed down, Albus started on the first item of the day and slowly they went on. The session went on for hours and it wasn't until it came to the end that Petunia finally had a chance to bring up the subject of Sirius Black. Albus had admitted to Petunia in the talk they had together that he had removed a letter from the Potter vaults that named Peter not Sirius as secret keeper. Petunia and Albus cooked up a story that Harry found such letter in the desk that once belonged to his father that Remus had given to him. It had been placed in a drawer that only a Potter could open it. They told Harry this and if he was asked the boy was willing tell this story. No one would think that the Boy-Who-Lived would be lying to them and they not dare even suggest it at least not at this point in the game.

"Does any one have anything they want to add?" Albus asked.

Delores started to rise but Petunia beat her to it. "I have something I need to add," Petunia said.

"The floor yields Mrs. Petunia Dursley of the Evan's family," Albus said.

"Thank you," Petunia said bowing to Albus before pulling a letter from the files she had placed in front of her. "As you all know, Harry Potter the son of James Potter is in my care. I had asked the caretaker of the Potter Estate to send over some of James' personal affects to decorate his son's room. Mr. Lupin sent over James personal desk for the boy to use. When Harry was going through it, he found this letter and showed it to me. I was shocked to read what it said," Petunia said and she read it.

The room was quiet for a long time. It was Amelia Bones that finally spoke up asking. "Are you telling us that Peter Pettigrew was the Potter's secret keeper not Sirius Black?"

"I'm afraid so. Harry was only told about his Godfather a few days before, he was never told the details of how Sirius betrayed his parents but he was told that he had. Harry then asked if Sirius was ever asked about the event in his trial and sadly I told him there wasn't one. Harry is a bit upset about this and I had promised him that I would bring the situation to your attention at this session," Petunia said.

"It is very mysterious that this letter showed up after all this time," Delores said from the area where the ministry staff sat.

"Yes, it is," Lucius Malfoy said.

"Not really. It was locked in a drawer where only a Potter could open it. Harry has never been to his family's home and he wouldn't have found the letter if the desk hadn't been moved from the Potter Mansion to my home," Petunia said.

"Yes, I'm sure," Delores said rather sarcastically

"Are you calling me liar?" Petunia asked Delores.

"No, she is not," Fudge said speaking up for the first time. "I'm sure Delores is just trying to get all the facts in this matter aren't you, Delores?" Fudge asked with a sweet placating voice.

"Yes, Minister. I don't want to see the ministry make another mistake like it seems we did in putting this poor gentleman in prison for a crime it looks like he didn't commit," Delores said.

"I'm not saying he didn't kill those muggles but I am saying he wasn't the secret keeper. Harry isn't saying that he didn't murder those poor people either. All he cares about is getting a 

trial for his Godfather to find out the truth. This is all he wants," Petunia said smiling for she saw her words had done the job. The Boy-Who-Lived wanted justice plain and simple. They were going to give it to him for it was his right to ask for it. He was the one that suffered the most by Sirius Black's crime after all, or at least to their point of view.

So, the room voted and shockingly even Lucius Malfoy voted for a trial. He was smiling as he did so and Albus wondered what the snake was cooking up. He had to remember to send Severus over to Lucius' home to find out what exactly he was planning. He didn't want any more surprises from this point on. He wanted his plans to go off as he saw them and he didn't anyone else destroying how he saw things playing out.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

The news of an up coming trail for Sirius Black shoved the story of Professor Dumbledore's failings to protect The-Boy-Who-Lived to the back section of the paper. The trouble was Harry was now front and center. Remus was worried about Harry's safety so, he hired Mad Eye Moody as a personal body guard for Harry and Petunia agreed to it. Harry didn't mind either. He liked the old Auror as did Dudley. The boys enjoyed having him around. The only problem Harry had with him was he wasn't able to get away with anything with Mad Eye around.

Harry and Dudley both had tried to sneak outside several times while Mad Eye was watching them and it never worked. The guy wasn't even in the room and he still knew what they were doing. The day of the trial of Sirius Black, Harry and Dudley were sitting in the living room being forced to work on schoolwork. Petunia had set up study lessons for Dudley during the time Harry had to work on his summer homework. Neither boy liked it but they were forced to do it. It didn't help having Mad Eye watching over them this morning as they worked. He didn't put up with their goofing around. He kept both of them busy with schoolwork.

Harry was almost done with his Potion's homework when he noticed Mad Eye pull his wand. "Do you know someone with bushy brown hair and buck teeth?" Albus asked Harry and Dudley.

"Hermione," Harry said rushing to the door.

"Hold it, boy. It might not be her. Tell me something that only she would know," Mad Eye said.

"That is a lot," Harry said smiling but the smile faded when Mad Eye gave him a dirty look. "Okay, ask her how many points I lost when we saved her from the Troll. The answer should be none. Professor McGonagall gave both me and Ron five points each for sheer dumb luck!"

"I'll have to ask Minerva about that the next time I see her," Mad Eye said smiling and he limped to the front door to answer it.

Harry and Dudley stayed in the library trying to listen in on the conversation in the hall but Mad Eye put a spell on the door that kept the boys inside also prevented them from hearing anything that was going on the other side. Finally the door opened and Hermione walked in, looking over her shoulder giving the strange man she just met a bizarre look. Her attention suddenly went from Mad Eye to all the books that lined the bookshelves. "Oh, Harry, this place is perfect," Hermione said.

Harry giggled as only Hermione would love a library. "How was your trip?" he asked.

"It was great but I wish I could have been here with you. Your letters left me with millions of questions that I couldn't ask you until I saw you," Hermione said and she was off. Hermione started to ask question after question that has been on her mind since this mess started. "What happened to your Uncle? How can you forgive your aunt after everything she did to you? What do you mean you can't trust Professor Dumbledore any more? What else did you find in your mother's diary? And who is that strange man that I just met?"

"How can she talk so fast?" Dudley asked.

Harry laughed. "Dudley, this is Hermione the smartest witch in my class," Harry said introducing his cousin to his friend. "Hermione this is my cousin Dudley and to answer some of your questions. "The man you just met is my bodyguard Mad-Eye Moody. He used to be an Auror and my father's old boss. He is just a bit over protective right now because of the trial," Harry said and he went on to explain the rest Hermione. She listened taking in all the facts.

"I can't believe the Headmaster would do something like that but after hearing what you said. I have to believe it. I always thought he cared about everyone. I guess I was wrong," Hermione said sadly until she noticed the books near by. "Um, you wouldn't mind if I check out the library?"

"No, go head. I have some homework to finish anyways," Harry said.

"Thanks," Hermione said and a moment later she was going the books before her with dreamy smile on her face. Dudley couldn't help but laugh. Harry was right Hermione was a book nut. The boys went back to their schoolwork and Hermione found a book that interested her. She sat beside Harry only talking every now and then when she found something interesting in the book before her.

As for Mad-Eye, he was in the hallway watching out the front door and keeping an eye on the kids at the same time. He spotted something that caught his attention a very strange bug crawling on the railing of the stone steps that led up to the front door. He was looking at it because this beetle shouldn't be out in this time of day. It was more of evening bug then a morning bug. "Um," Mad-Eye said to himself as he stood inside the home watching the beetle making his way towards the house.

Remus had used some of the connections he had through the Potter Estate to find someone who was willing to take on Sirius' case, and shockingly enough the person turned out to be Sirius Black's favorite cousin Andromeda Tonks. She had met with Remus and Petunia several times over the course of the past few days asking questions and getting a clear picture at what was going on. She even went to talk to Sirius in Azkaban. Andi reported back to Remus that Sirius had thought this was a joke that the Ministry was playing with him and he didn't tell her much.

This didn't surprise anyone and they went on with the case anyways for they knew the Sirius Black they once knew could be long gone.

Andi insisted before Sirius was going to be given Veritaserum at the trial, he was going to be checked over by a Healer from St. Mungo's Hospital to make sure it wouldn't harm him. The check up had taken most of the day because Sirius was not very cooperative. He fought them for most of the day until they finally wore him out to finish things up.

The Healer had reported that truth serum wouldn't harm Sirius. But if got out he would need intensive medical treatment for the long-term effects of exposure to the Dementors, along with malnourishment and bad case of fleas.

Remus had to laugh at the idea of fleas and couldn't help wonder if Sirius could still turn into Padfoot. He was going to have to ask him that once they finally met but first came the trial.

The trial was held in the dungeon area of the Ministry and Sirius was led in chained up. He still wore his prison clothes and his hair was wildly matted down. He looked around with wide, crazy eyes looking at everyone around him. His eyes locked on Remus and Remus tried to read his friends facial expressions but it was no good. Sirius' face was unreadable.

Andi Tonks walked over and stood beside her cousin. She told the court of where the letter was found and asked formally for Sirius to be given Veritaserum to learn the truth of who was the secret keeper was for the Potters. This caught Sirius attention for he started to realize that this was no joke and he was really getting a trial. Before Sirius could say or do anything else, his head was pulled back and three drops of Veritaserum was put on his tongue.

Sirius then was asked several main questions that everyone had agreed on before hand. It was Albus that did the questioning. He wanted to make sure that all Sirius answers would not have his name brought in them. The first were normal questions like: What is your name? How old you? Who were you parents? These were done to make sure that the prisoner was answering truthfully. Once these were asked, he started harder ones like were you the Potter Secret Keeper…

"No," Sirius said in a robotic sounding voice.

"Who was?"

"Peter Pettigrew?"

"Did you kill Peter Pettigrew?"

"No," Sirius said.

This caused everyone in the entire room to start speaking at once and demanding answers. Remus quickly wrote something down and handed it to a clerk on the floor to give to Andi. He suddenly had a very good idea on what had happened the day Sirius confronted Peter in the streets. If he was right, he finally understood Sirius uncontrolled laughter when he was arrested.

Andi took the note and then spoke up as Albus finally got control of the courtroom. "Chief Warlock! Sir, information has been just brought to my attention and I ask to be allowed to ask my client a few questions. I think it will clear up his last answer," Andi said.

"Go head," Albus said turning the questioning of Sirius over to Andi.

"Sirius, are you an Animagus?" Andi asked.

"Yes," Sirius answered.

"Were James Potter and Peter Pettigrew ones as well?"

"Yes."

"What is your form?" Andi asked.

"A dog," Sirius said.

"What were Mr. Potter and Mr. Pettigrew's forms?"

"James was a stag and Peter was a rat," Sirius answered.

"What happened when you confronted to Mr. Pettigrew in the street November 1st the night after the attack on the Potters?" Andi asked.

"I found Peter in the streets but before I could say anything he yelled 'You betrayed James and Lily!' He cut off his finger and did a spell destroying the streets around us and killing the muggles standing near by," Sirius said.

At this the potion had given out and Sirius dropped lifelessly in the chair he had been chained too, Andi bent low to check to see if he was okay before going on. "I request that Peter Pettigrew and Sirius Black's wand be brought before this court and tested on the last spells that were done with them," she said.

Albus nodded and quickly two pages ran from the room to find the wands. While they waited, the court went into intermission allowing Andi to check out her client. Remus had left his seat and went to Sirius side. "How is he?" Remus asked Andi Tonks.

"He is okay but I think it really drained him. I don't have any chocolate on me or I would give him some," Andi said.

"That I can do," Remus said as he reached into his pocket pulled out a large chocolate bar broke out a section putting a piece into Sirius mouth.

It took a while but finally the chocolate melted doing its job in reviving Sirius. Sirius lifted his head and opened his eyes. "Remus?" Sirius said feeling like he was waking up from a bad dream but as he looked around the room. He realized that he was still having that bad dream. "What is going on?" he asked.

"We are on recess while they get your wand. You do remember us telling you that you were going to get a trial right?" Andi asked her cousin.

"Yes, I remember but I thought you were kidding me. I thought…" Sirius stopped talking as the room started to fill up.

"Hold that thought, we will finish this later," Remus said and he went back to his seat just as the rest of the court room filled up.

Petunia leaned in close to Remus and asked, "How is he?"

"Better, but he still has a long way to go," Remus said wishing they had done this sooner or maybe never do it at all. Albus might be a good wizard but he sucked at human understanding or that is how Remus was seeing things right now.

The rest of the trial went rather quickly. The wands were tested and it proved Sirius had been telling the truth. The only spell Sirius had done was a communication spell. It didn't tell what he reported but Remus thought it could be that Sirius had been the one to find James and Lily and reported to the headmaster about their deaths.

The members of the Wizengamot who were selected to judge Sirius stood up and walked from the room to talk. They were gone for less then an hour. When they turned, it was hard to read their faces. Albus waited for the judgment to be handed to him and then he read it once to himself and the other time to the room.

Andi stood beside Sirius as the judgment was read. "Sirius Black, we the members of the Wizengamot find you innocent of all chargers. You will be fined for being an illegal Animagus and a year in Azkaban prison which you already served. . You are free to go," Albus said smiling his famous smile.

Sirius stood there stunned. "That is it? I loose ten years of my life and that is all you have to say!" he started yell.

"Shut up, Sirius," Andi said as the chains were removed from Sirius hands.

"He…" Sirius started to say but the look Andi was giving told him shut him up.

"He is only doing his job, I'm working on legal briefing right now to make sure that the Ministry pays for not giving you a trial sooner. Now, let's get going," Andi said.

"But…" Sirius started to say but she gripped little bit too tight before dragging him out of the room.

Andi Tonks knew of the diary and the deal Petunia had with Professor Dumbledore. She agreed to it only because she knew if the truth would get out, It would cause havoc in their world that everyone would pay for in the end. So, she agreed to not say anything. The only person that didn't know about the deal was the one could have blown it all. This was Sirius himself; he was hot head enough to tell it all. It was up to Andi to get him out of there before he opened his big mouth and destroyed their plans.

She got him out of there and took him into a side room where he stood venting. "He knew!" Sirius yelled.

"I know," she told him. "But listen, there is a lot you need to know but you can't find out here. Remus and Petunia be in here shortly. They will tell you everything once we get the paperwork done."

"But…" Sirius started to say.

"Sirius Black for once in your life shut up and do what you are told. We will finish this at home." Andi snapped at Sirius.

"Home? Not my home I hope?" Sirius said thinking the only place that was worse then Azkaban was the Black family home."

"No, not that home. You will be staying with Ted and me for a while until you get cleared by the Healers at St. Mungo's," she told him.

"Healers? Why?" Sirius asked said not liking any of this. He thought he would free do what he wanted and killing the headmaster was one of them. He didn't like the idea about seeing a healer or staying with his cousin and her husband. He loved his cousin but he didn't need looking after.

This wasn't what everyone else thought and no matter how much Sirius argued with them he ended up at Ted and Andi Tonks home. It was a few blocks away from Rosewood Hall and Remus promised as soon as the healers okayed it he would take Sirius over to see his Godson.

Sirius was about to argue with this but he found that the trip from Ministry to the Tonks home wore him out. Remus helped him undress and put him to bed as Sirius started to drift off. He could hear Remus say, "See, you are not at 100 Padfoot but you will be, just give it time."

Sirius yawned and said, "I call still beat you Moony." Just as he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Remus laughed and left Sirius alone to sleep. As he walked down the hall to go into the Tonks lounge area he ran into the same bubble pink hair girl he had a few days back when Harry was attacked. It finally dawned on him that her last names was Tonks. "You are Andi's daughter?" Remus said.

Tonks stood there stunned. The cute guy she had seen when she was at Lord Potters home was here talking to her. He knew her mother. "Ah, yes," Tonks said. "I'm Tonks."

"Her name is Nymphadora," Andi said walking from the lounge area to check on Sirius and Remus.

"Mother, I hate that name," Tonks said.

"It is your name and is improper to introduce yourself to someone by your last name," Andi said giving her daughter a dirty look. "Remus this is Nymphadora Tonks, my daughter. Nymphadora this is Remus Lupin. He is a friend of your cousin Sirius. He was just helping him to get settled in our guest room." Andi said formally introducing the pair.

"Hello," Remus said.

"Hi," Tonks said her hair turning a bit red. She was not happy with her mother.

Remus just smiled and turned to Andi. "Sirius is asleep. He should stay that way for a while now. I better be going. You can tell him that I will be by tomorrow to see him," Remus said.

"Sure, and thank you," Andi said.

"No, thank you for everything you have done. I don't think we could have done it without you," Remus said and he waved Tonks before heading out.

Tonks waited until he was gone and was just to start yelling when her mother stopped her. "Don't even start, I know you hate your first name and I don't care. It is improper introducing yourself to a gentleman only using your last name and you know it! Now, Sirius is asleep and I want him stay that way. So, lets leave him in peace," Andi said and she guided her daughter out of the hallway towards the kitchen where She would put her daughter to work to help get supper ready.

This was a bad idea on Andi's part because after Tonks dropping the pans for the fifth time. A sleepy eyed Sirius stepped into the kitchen rubbing a hand through his wild unkempt hair. The sight of Sirius made Tonks drop the pans again. "So, you are the one making all this noise," Sirius said walking into the kitchen.

"Sirius, you should be asleep," Andi said.

"It is hard with you throwing a pan banging party for me," Sirius joked as he sat down at the kitchen table.

Andi lived in a muggle neighborhood. She worked at a law firm that dealt with muggle and wizard clients. She not only was asked to help get Sirius out of jail but she was Petunia's lawyer in her divorce case. So, the kitchen they were working in was more muggle like then wizard like. Sirius was finding the room very interesting. The item that caught his attention the most was TV that was on the wall. He picked up the remote and started hitting buttons. The problem was the first thing he found was the volume button.

The sound went so loud that Sirius dropped the remote and covered his ears. Andi picked up the remote where Sirius dropped it and turned the sound down. She held out the remote and said, "This is the up button and this is the down button. It his how you change channels," she said.

"Oh, this is one of those TV's," Sirius said remembering what Lily had told him was the short term for televisions.

Tonks laughed but stopped when her mother shot her a dirty look. "Yes, it is," Andi said and she went back to cooking.

Sirius picked up the remote and started to change channels. He was watching TV when Ted walked in. "Hi, my dear, how was court today?" Ted said and then he stopped. "Sirius!"

"Hi, Ted," Sirius said standing up offering Ted his hand.

"Hi, Sirius," Ted said shaking Sirius hand. "Come on, let's go into the lounge and watch the TV. We can get comfortable."

"Sure," Sirius said and Ted grabbed a beer from the fridge for him and Sirius. Sirius slowly started to relax and enjoy the evening. It wasn't until Andi started to notice fleas jumping off her arm that things got interesting.

"Sirius, did you take a shower this afternoon?" Andi asked.

"Yes," he said.

"Well, I think it didn't work," Andi said scratching her arm.

Sirius smiled at her scratching his own head and said, "I don't have fleas."

"You don't but I have a bet your dog form does," Andi said smiling at her cousin.

Sirius started to whimper as he noticed her coming towards him. "Come on Sirius, time to turn into that dog form of yours. I know a canine that needs a flea dip!"

"Oh, come on Andi," Sirius begged getting up and backing away from her.

Andi Tonks ignored him pulled out her wand summing the flea dip that she had used on her own dog from the upstairs bathroom. Sirius stood there shaking his head saying over and over again. "Padfoot is not getting a flea dip!"

Padfoot got a flea dip!

Albus was alone in his office thinking about the day's events waiting for Severus return from the Malfoy Estate. He knew what he had done to Sirius could be call cruel but it had to be done. Harry was more important at the moment then anyone. It didn't matter who else died as long Harry lived long enough to full fill his destiny. After that it didn't matter if the boy lived or died. It was fate decision on that, not his. Albus sighed deeply as he realized others did not see things as he did.

He was loosing members of the order because of his decision and found it hard to replace them. No one realized that he was not doing any of this to harm the boy. It just had to be done. Albus wished they could see this. No, they were seeing things with their hearts not with a clear mind. This was why he was the Leader of the Light and they were not.

Albus noticed Severus walking put winding staircase leading to his office. The man looked upset about something. Albus wondered what could cause him to look as worried as he did. He didn't have to wonder long for Professor Snape walked into the office and said, "Lord Voldemort is at Malfoy mansion. He is still in sprite form. For how long, I don't know."

"Did he give a clue on what had happened to him?" Albus asked.

"No, and I did not ask. I only listen when Dark Lord is around. It is not wise to bring attention to yourself," Severus said.

"I see. So, Severus your trip to Malfoy's was a bust. Well, please keep me in formed. The more we know how he became this way the better it will be for all of us," Albus said.

"I will," Severus said and he turned around leaving the room with his robes flying behind him muttering something that sounded like… "Old Goat!"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

The next day Remus arrived to find a sulking Sirius sitting on the couch looking depressed. "What's wrong, Padfoot?" Remus asked as he walked into the lounge.

"Andi gave Padfoot a flea dip and she is making me where this," Sirius complained holding up a flea collar that he had around his wrist. Remus laughed as he sat down in Ted's favorite chair. "It isn't funny Moony old body. It was embarrassing! Besides, I never had fleas before."

"That is because I made sure you used my shampoo," Remus said and he pulled a bottle from his coat. "It is wizarding world shampoo for dogs. It keeps fleas away."

"Why didn't you tell me that before?" Sirius demanded.

"For one, if you let it slip that is what you were using people would have figured out my secret and I didn't want it to happen. Besides, it was funny watching you parade around thinking you were using some kind of high class muggle shampoo that prevented hair from falling out."

"It doesn't?" Sirius said shocked. "You know my father went bald when he was my age," Sirius said rushing to a mirror to check out his hair line.

"Sirius, get over it. Anyone would go bald living with your mother! Besides, I bet she put a spell on him to make it happen," Remus said.

"You got a point on that. I wouldn't put it past that old bat," Sirius said and his mood lived up. "So, what are we going to do about Dumbledork?"

"I told you nothing. We need him," Remus said.

"Need him? After everything he did to me? How can you say that?" Sirius said shocked and hurt.

"Look, I know you are upset about what he did and so am I. I am not happy about being used either and trust me he used a lot of people not just you. But I told last night, if what happened during Harry's first year is true then Voldemort is alive. This means we need someone like Albus in the Ministry and at Hogwarts controlling things. He might not be the most caring human around but he is the only one strong enough to lead the light side right now. Harry might be able to do it one day, but right now that isn't possible. He is only a child. If James were alive, he could do it but he isn't. So, we are stuck with Albus for now," Remus said.

"So, we listen to what the old fool says," Sirius said coldly.

"I didn't say that," Remus said smiling. "I said we need him at the Ministry and Hogwarts. This doesn't mean he is going to be in control as he once was. I think it is time for us to start calling the shots for awhile. What do you think?"

A mischievous smile crossed Sirius Black's face, "Moony, old buddy, I like the way you think!"

"That is why I was considered the smart Marauder," Remus said.

"Mr. Moony, Mr. Padfoot takes offence to that statement."

"Mr. Padfoot, Mr. Moony is only speaking the truth. It was he who got Mr. Padfoot and Mr. Prongs out of trouble the seven years they were in school together." Sirius stood up pulled his wand and Remus suddenly found daises growing on the top of his head. This started a prank war between the pair that lasted until Andi and Ted arrived home later that day.

Petunia was leaving a tiring session with the Wizengamot thinking of the long list of things she needed to do before going on. The first thing to do on her list was find someone to replace Umbridge in one of the seats she now controlled. It was because of this woman that Remus was not allowed to be there at the Ministry to help her out. Umbridge disliked people inflicted with his illness. She made laws making impossible for Remus or people like to find work. Remus was a lucky one. James must have known that his friend would need to be taken care of some time down the road. So, by making Remus the caretaker of the Potter Estate, he had place to live and money for the rest of his life. Petunia was impressed with Remus because he only took the minimal amount of money for him to live. This alone made Petunia want to help Remus and maybe people like him. So, to do this she had to get ride of Umbridge.

She would gladly do it either way. Petunia hated the woman from the fake sweet sounding voice to her pink suits with all those damn cats! The woman had to go. The trouble was who replace her. This person would be help her gather information on the changes that she wanted to make, write documents for the others to read so they knew what Petunia was addressing and be a vote on her side. This meant she needed to find someone that she could trust. He or she would lead her to right people replace the others.

Petunia had asked around and the name that came up the most was Arthur Weasley. Petunia had found out that Arthur was considered a man of his word. He worked hard but considerate to the people around him. Petunia knew he was perfect. The plus is that he knew Remus and had no problem with him. Remus said they could work together. This was reason enough for Petunia to approach Arthur this day and offer him a job.

Petunia found Arthur in his small little office with its strange items scattered everywhere sitting behind the beat up desk with a ledge in front of him. He looked like a man with the world 

on his shoulders. Petunia didn't know it but she was about to give Arthur the answers to his problems.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Weasley," Petunia said in greeting as she walked into the office.

Arthur stood up shocked. "Afternoon, Mrs. Dursley, what brings you to my little world. I hope Harry is okay?"

"Oh, Harry is fine. I came to talk to you about something. Do you have time for me?" Petunia asked.

"Of course," Arthur said pointing to a beat up chair in the corner of the room. "Please sit down."

"Thank you," Petunia said and she sat with her brief case in her lap looking at Arthur intently. "I will not waste any of your time on this matter. I am here because I need an honest person to help me with my work in the Wizengamot. I asked around and I was told that you are that man. You won't have to quiet this job if you don't want to. I can make sure that what you do for me will not interfere with your responsibilities here," Petunia said.

"What do you want me to do?" Arthur asked his eyes lighting up just a bit. For Petunia could be, he realized the answer to his prays. Arthur had worked two jobs but no one knew it. He had his normal job but he was also Albus Dumbledore spy in the Ministry. He would gather information and sent it on to Albus. This is how Arthur had paid for the children's education or did rather. Now that he quit the Order, Arthur was left to find a way to pay for their schooling on his own. He was finding it almost impossible.

"Well, for now, if you are willing to work with me, you will work with Mr. Lupin on writing proposals on the changes that I want to bring to our world. You will also be the go between with Mr. Lupin and myself when I'm at the sessions. Later, I will name you a seat holder to one of the seats that I control," Petunia said.

Arthur started to stammer at this. 'He a seat holder to a Lord?', Arthur thought to himself. "Um, I hate to ask but what does it pay?"

"1000 Gallons at the start," Petunia said.

"A 1000?" Arthur said shocked.

"I could make 1500 if that is not enough," Petunia said thinking Arthur was asking for more money.

"No, a 1000 is fine. I'm just shocked that it is so much," Arthur said.

"Trust me, you will earn it. So, does this mean you want the job?" Petunia asked.

Arthur was a proud man but he knew there times that pride did not feed a family. This money could help him make life easier for him and his family. "Can I quit at any time? That is if we don't agree on what you ask of me?" Arthur asked. He knew several people that did work for the Lords. They didn't get out of those jobs after started them. He wasn't about to be one those people.

"Of course, you can leave any time, you have my word on it," Petunia said.

Arthur smiled at this and said, "Alright, I will be glad to work with you, Mrs. Dursley."

"Petunia, please call me Petunia. I will be taking back my family name once my divorce is finalized," Petunia said.

"Alright, Petunia, when do you want me to start?" Arthur asked.

Petunia took a list of thing that Remus had asked her to give to Arthur if the man took the job. "Right now, this is what Remus needs at the moment. He told me to tell you no rush but as you get it. You can drop them off at either my home or at his home. He did warn you not to go during those times," Petunia said.

Arthur nodded knowing what Petunia meant. "I won't," Arthur said and he took the list. It wasn't much but it would take Arthur a while to gather everything that Remus had wanted.

"Good, I add your first pay check to your account this Friday," Petunia said.

"Thank you," Arthur said. Petunia, left them going on about her business, she needed to get some shopping done before going home.

Later, as Petunia was walking out of the local food stores in Diagon Alley, she spotted Molly Weasley walking down the street with Ginny at her side. Molly was checking off things from a very long list of things she needed to get done as she walked talking a mile a minute to Ginny as she did so.

Petunia and Remus had been talking about Molly these past few days. Remus understood why Petunia had trouble with Molly but he pointed out that Harry was a close friend to Molly's children. Petunia could either ask Harry not to hang around them or she could find a way of getting along with Molly.

Petunia realized that Remus was right. She hated to admit it but since things between her and Harry were going along so smoothly at this moment, she didn't want to destroy it now. Also with Arthur now working for her, Petunia knew she would have to learn to deal with the woman 

at some point. So, she decided now was as good of time as any in start finding common ground with Molly.

Petunia stood up straight and walked over to Molly saying. "Good afternoon, Mrs. Weasley."

Molly and Ginny stopped walking and looked at Petunia stunned. "Good afternoon," Molly said.

"Do you have some time for tea? I wish to talk to you about a few things," Petunia said.

"I guess I can make time for _one_ cup," Molly said wondering what the crow wanted now. Molly figured this conversation was not made for Ginny's ears. So, she handed her daughter some coins and said, "Ginny, dear, would you please go over to Madam Mime's dry herb shop and get the items we need from our list?"

"Yes, Mum," Ginny said walking away wishing should hear what Petunia and Molly were going to talk about. Ginny was hoping she could rush over get the items off the list and rush back before she missed much.

Petunia and Molly walked over to Florean Fortescue's Ice-Cream Parlor to get some tea. The two ladies sat down at a small table outside the shop, far away from the others to talk. Petunia did not waste words. "Molly, I want to start by saying you are not my favorite person in the world. I also know that I'm not yours but it seems our children have become friends. I feel for their sake that maybe we could find a way to live with each other."

"Well, for them I don't see why we can't," Molly said using the same tone of voice as Petunia. She was shocked of course that Petunia was even suggesting it. She always assumed the woman was too self-centered to care about anyone's needs other then herself. It proved Molly wrong with Petunia asking to get along with her for the children's sake. 'Maybe is not the person I first took her for,' Molly thought to herself.

"Good, I know this will not be easy for either of us but for the boys. I will try," Petunia said.

"Yes, you are right, but for the children I can put up with just about anything," Molly said. Molly suddenly got idea and decided that now was a good of time as any to bring it up with Petunia. "What are you going to do for Harry on his birthday?"

"Well, I was planning on celebrating Dudley and Harry's birthday's together. Dudley's birthday fell during the time I was dealing with the attack on Harry. We didn't get to do much because of it. So, I was going to throw both boys a large party at Rosewood Hall to celebrate."

"That is nice but how about we have at the Borrow. We have that large back yard space and the kids could play Quidditch there. I know several kids from Harry's house that we could invite and it could be a surprise party for the _boys_!" Molly said having trouble with saying boys. 

Molly knew that Petunia hadn't bothered in celebrating Harry's birthday before this and forcing him to share it with his cousin was a bit much for Molly. She thought this was just another way of Petunia showing how bad of a mother she could be.

Petunia thought about it. She liked the idea of surprising both Harry and Dudley. She also liked the idea of not having all those kids at her home. She loved the boys and loved doing things for them. She just hated messes. If she could find away to make them happy and not have to have big mess around, she would do it. "That is fine with me. Harry's birthday is on a Saturday this year. Is that day okay with you?"

"It is," Molly said.

"Good, I'll send Snip and Sheers over to help you out with the preparations. It is the least I can do for you opening your home as you are," Petunia said.

"You don't have too," Molly said.

"I want to. Besides, this way we can keep it a secret from both Harry and Dudley. They would think something is up if I spent several hours over at your home helping set up the party," Petunia said.

Molly thought on this. If she had a choice between Petunia's house elves and Petunia herself, she would take the house elves. "You are right, send them over," "Molly said. The two women finished their tea and then went on their way. Ginny didn't get to hear any of it. For it took her longer in the shop then she wanted and her mother was finished talking to Petunia by the time she exited the shop.

At Malfoy Manor, Malfoy placed a new diary on a table next to a cauldron. "Now, listen closely. You must do this as I tell you or it won't work," Voldemort's voice hissed.

"Yes, my lord but I'm confused. Why would you want to bind your soul to this book?" Lucius asked.

"Because you fool…" Voldemort hissed. "You are going to make sure this book ends up in the hands of one of the Potter brat's friends. I will make sure that they finish him off."

"I see," Malfoy said but he didn't. He didn't see why it was so important to kill Harry. He was just going to do as he told. He had no choice. If he didn't, then Voldemort would destroy his family. So, he did as he was told and didn't question his master. Lucius slowly started to brew the potion that was needed to bind Voldemort's soul to the bright red diary.

Andi decided to prevent the press from destroying Harry and Sirius first meeting. So, she invited Harry, Dudley and Petunia over dinner this evening. So, when she arrived to find her house trashed she was read to kill Remus and Sirius. "You two are worse then children!" Andi Tonks screamed as she stood in the middle of what was left of her lounge.

"Easy, Andi! We can fix it," Sirius said smiling a roguish smile at his cousin.

"You better because Petunia is bringing the boys over an hour from now and I don't want them to think this is how I live. So, clean it up. NOW!" she Andi ordered.

Remus and Sirius went to work and had the house cleaned up in no time. They just forgot one thing and it wasn't until Tonks arrived home from work that it was pointed out to them. "I guess I'm not the only metamorphmagus in the family," she said eyeing Sirius rainbow color hair.

"Ooops," Sirius said quickly changing himself back to normal.

Remus blushed and did as well. "We were goofing off," he said.

Sirius noticed Remus blushing and looked at his cousin with new interest. She was blushing as well. Sirius Black smiled a mischievous smile for he finally found someone to put with his best friend. James and him always tried but no one really matched Moony until now. "Perfect!" Sirius said.

"What?" Remus asked only catching Sirius comment.

"I said I'm perfect," Sirius joked.

Sirius was not the only one that caught the pair looks and Ted wasn't as warm the idea as Sirius was but he wasn't opposed to it either. At least this Remus could have real conversations and not just say 'yo!' like Tonks last boy friend. Ted assumed he was a muggle for she didn't talk much about what she did when the guy was around.

Petunia, Dudley and Harry arrived at the Tonks home using the floo network. Harry stumbled into the room, landing right in his Godfather's arms. Sirius laughed and said, "Just like James. He couldn't travel by floo either.

"He couldn't?" Harry said.

"No, he couldn't. I think it had something to do with his glasses," Sirius said helping his godson to steady himself and using his wand to clean him up.

"Thanks," Harry said. "Um, I guess you are my Godfather."

"Yeah, I'm your Godfather. Come on let's sit down in the lounge and talk while Andi gets dinner ready," Sirius said.

"Okay," Harry said and he followed his Godfather into the lounge area.

Harry sat on the couch next to his Godfather and Dudley sat in the overstuff chair beside them. He just watched TV giving Harry time to get to know Sirius. It took a bit but time dinner was put on the table. Harry and Sirius were comfortable with each other. Harry laughed at Sirius stories about the pranks his father and Sirius had played when they were in school. Harry realized that his father and godfather were the Weasley twins. They were exactly like them. The trouble was one twin was missing. Harry saw this in Sirius eyes when did talk about his father.

While they were getting to know each other, Harry also learned something shocking. Sirius and Andi were related to Draco. "Um, I have a question. I'm not related to that git Am I?" Harry asked.

"Well, your grandmother was a Black. So, yes," Sirius said.

"No!!."Harry cried. Sirius laughed as did the others. "Don't laugh; do you know what that git is like?" Harry asked.

"He can't be as bad as his father," Andi said and soon they were telling stories about Harry friend's parents and how they were in school.

It was during these stories Harry learned that he and his Godfather had something in common. They both talked the sorting hat into putting them in Gryffindor. Sirius was shocked at first that Harry was going to be in Slytherin but then proud that his Godson could pull off something like that. He messed Harry's hair up and said, "That's my boy!" Harry smiled and felt a warm fussy feeling inside him and he realized that this was what it would be like if his father was alive. He liked it.

At the Borrow, Arthur filled his family in on his new job. It was Percy that spoke up first. "Dad, it is about time you got out of that dead end job of yours. Working for a Lord will finally give this family a reason to hold their head up," Percy said.

"I'm still doing my old job. I will just be working with Petunia on things she needs help with," Arthur said.

"Still, it is a step in the right direction," Percy said smugly.

The others ignored him on this and started thinking on other matters. Money was one of them. "What will you do with the extra money?" Ron asked hopefully.

"Pay for your schooling," Arthur said firmly.

Molly nodded in understanding. Arthur was doing this so they can keep their children at Hogwarts. "I did some work on the numbers and found out that not only can we afford tuition but I think we can afford to get everyone a limit amount of new items," Arthur said.

"A wand?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, a wand," Arthur said.

"Yes," Ginny said.

"New clothes," Ron asked.

"Yes," Arthur said.

"New books?" Percy asked.

"New school books," Arthur promised. He was looking at the twins wondering what they would want. Fred and George just smiled and he knew right away what they would want. "I will think on it," Arthur promised not having to hear what they wanted.

"Yes!" Fred and George said giving each other high fives.

"Arthur, you wouldn't dare," Molly said.

"I promise I won't buy them anything they could do damage with," Arthur said. Molly shook her head but didn't fight it. This was one of the first times Arthur could buy his children things they wanted. She couldn't take that joy from him. So, if he wanted to buy the twins things that could get them thrown out of school, why should she stop him.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Saturday was Harry's birthday and all his aunt was telling him was that they would celebrate later with cake, but at the moment they had to go to the Borrow as she had other things to deal with. Harry took this as normal because his birthday was never a big deal before. He figured why should it change now?

Harry and Dudley made sure they took their brooms to the Borrow. Dudley was now flying a broom a lot like Harry's. It was slower but easier to control. Dudley liked it and it was nice now that he wasn't on that training broom. Harry liked it that he wasn't always asking to fly his broom.

Moments later Harry, Dudley and Petunia walked out of the Weasley fireplace into the kitchen. The only person that was there to greet them was Molly. "Hello, Harry. Dudley…. The kids are out back. You go head and join them," Molly said.

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley," Harry and Dudley said in unison remembering the edict that Petunia had been teaching them and they headed towards the back of the yard.

Harry and Dudley stepped into the back yard and found themselves surrounded by kids, "Surprise!" Everyone yelled.

"Happy Birthday! Harry," Oliver Wood said patting Harry on the back.

"Yeah, Harry, Happy Birthday," Susan Bones said giving Harry a big hug then turning to Dudley saying. "And you Dudley!"

"Thanks," Harry said shocked that all his friends were there.

"Yeah, thanks," Dudley said feeling a bit uncomfortable being around Harry's friends.

He didn't have to worry because Harry's friends were ready to welcome him into the group. The girls grabbed both boys by their arms guiding them to the three large tables that were set up covered with food and gifts. Sirius walked up and patted Harry on the back. "I guess from the look on your face, you didn't expect this," Sirius said.

"No, I didn't but it is nice," Harry said reaching for a strawberry that was on top of the chocolate cake.

"Harry! Leave some for the others," Petunia said walking up with a tray of food.

"Yes, ma'am," Harry said shoving the berry into his mouth. Harry loved Strawberries. Petunia had planted them every year at home but none of them ever managed to produce any or 

that is what Harry told her. The truth be told Harry ate them. He couldn't help it. He couldn't stay away from them.

Petunia was watching Harry to make sure he didn't eat all the berries. The boy didn't know it but his Aunt knew what he had done back on Privet Drive. He didn't know though that she had planted the plants for him. Vernon hated Strawberries. He didn't care if they had any or not. So, those bushes were for Harry not any of them. The trouble was Petunia knew the boy loved the berries so much that he couldn't stop eating them once he started. So, to make sure they had some left for the cake she had to keep a close eye on him.

At that moment Fudge, his flamboyant wife, and his mousey daughter arrived at gates of the Borrow. "Who invited them?" Sirius asked leaning close to Remus.

"They did," Remus muttered. "But play nice, we don't need Fudge worked up over things.

Fudge held the gate open for his wife and daughter. Fudge's wife was a woman with the shape like Petunia but she had a bit too much make up on. She was holding a frilly umbrella that she had open holding it to block out the sun. She was complaining as they walked through the gate. "Look at that house? Why would they have a birthday party for The-Boy-Who-Lived here?"

"Because he is friends with the Weatherbe family," Fudge said.

"Father that is Weasley family," his daughter corrected. "I read in the paper that Harry Potter is friends with their son Donald."

"Oh that is right, the boy's father works for me," Fudge said and he walked over to where Petunia, Arthur and the other adults stood with his best politician smile on his face. "Hello, everyone, it is a nice day to have a birthday party outside isn't it? Millie dear, thank you for inviting us," Fudge said.

"It's Molly," Molly said smiling.

"Oh, right," Fudge said.

"This is my wife Matilda and my daughter Talia," Fudge said.

"Welcome," Arthur said greeting Fudge warmly and introducing the others to the two ladies.

Talia walked over to where Harry stood and quickly introduced herself. "Hi, Harry. I'm Talia Fudge. I know all about you. I read everything that has ever been written about you," she said.

"That is good," Harry said trying to be nice but something about this girl made him nervous. She just hung on him too much.

Harry was not the only one that didn't like her. Ginny hated her. She was almost hissing from where she stood beside Hermione. "Look at her, standing holding him like that," Ginny snapped.

Hermione had a hunch from the talks she had with Ron's little sister that she liked Harry. "Don't worry, I don't think Harry likes her."

"How can you tell?" Ginny asked.

"By the look on his face, he is just being nice to her. Come on, let's go save him," Hermione said and the two girls walked over to where Harry stood with the others. "Harry, did you bring your broom?" Hermione asked bring up the one thing Harry would love to do on his birthday.

"Yeah, let's play a quick game of Quidditch before lunch. I'll be Captain!" Oliver said.

"Oh, no, Harry and Dudley will be Captains. It is their party," Alicia said.

"Yeah," another kid agreed.

"Okay," Oliver said feeling let down.

The kids who wanted to play all lined up and one by one Harry and Dudley took turns picking members from their teams. Harry had an advantage over Dudley because he knew who could play and who couldn't but he played fair. He picked members from the Quidditch teams and other members for his team. So, the teams were evenly balanced. The adults along with Fudge and his wife sat in chairs around the fielded with the kids that were not playing cheering for their favorite teams.

Fudge was sitting next to Petunia. "Heard that Harry was an excellent flyer, but this my first time seeing him in action. The stories I heard were not exaggerating. I think he could go pro before he finishes school," Fudge said.

"Well, Harry still a little young to think about that," Petunia said.

"You never think about playing Quidditch professional," Fudge said.

"Yeah, right," Remus muttered. Sirius and him were both giving Fudge cool looks. Fudge would love to use Harry in any form even if he would destroy the boy's favorite game. No! His two Godfathers were going make that didn't happen. James loved Quidditch as did his son and that his how it was going to stay. If Harry wanted to play professional, it was going to be on his own free will not because Fudge wanted it.

Dudley's team didn't do to bad and Ginny had given Harry run for his money. She didn't fall for the same tricks as Draco or some of the other seekers had in the Quidditch games at school. It took Harry a bit to catch the snitch even with her on a slower broom. As they landed, Harry told her so. "You did good! I might have to work to keep my position the team in a few years," Harry said.

"I would rather try out for chaser but that won't happen for a few years. Gryffindor won't need new members in that position for a few years," Ginny said.

"You know, I always wondered why the school doesn't have a junior league. It would be a great way for younger players to learn the game and if one of us got hurt. We could always have replacements ready to play with us," Harry said.

"I like that idea Harry. I'll talk to Professor McGonagall about it when we get back to school this term. It wouldn't be too hard having two teams. The captain of that team could be my assistant. We could work together in making plays. This way the junior team would know our plays as well," Oliver said already seeing everything now.

"Now you done it," Fred complained as he walked up behind Harry. "Oliver is off and running now."

"Sorry," Harry said laughing. He liked Oliver unless he got him up at four in the morning to practice for a match. It was then that he wanted hurt him. Soon all the kids were talking about a junior league as they sat down to eat. They loved the idea specially the younger ones who wanted to play but never got the chance because there was not a place for them.

Harry finished eating and went to check out the cakes. He was just about to snitch another strawberry when he noticed Scabbers eating on a chunk of chocolate from the cake. "You better not let Molly see you," Harry said to the rat.

"Who are you talking to?" Remus asked as he and Sirius walked over to make sure that Harry didn't eat all the strawberries. Well, Remus was asked by Petunia to make sure this didn't happen. Sirius was there to make sure there to keep Remus from cleaning out the chocolate.

"Scabbers," Harry said pointing to Ron's pet rat.

It happened in an instant. Remus and Sirius caught sight of Peter and Peter caught sight of them. The pair pulled their wands but Peter was faster. He changed into his human form and grabbed a hold of Harry picking up a knife from the table shoving it right under the boy's throat. "St…ay back," Peter stammered. "I do…n't want to hurt him."

Suddenly everything went dead quiet. They stood there looking in shock at the ragged man holding a knife against Harry's throat. It was Fudge that broke the silence. "Now, see here. You are threatening a Lord. Put that thing down right now and…"

Fudge didn't get to finish for Peter had pushed the knife right against Harry's throat causing the boy to yelp. "Shut up!" Sirius snapped turning to growl at Fudge, who was only standing a few feet behind him by this time. He then turned to face Peter. "You don't want to do this Peter. Remember, he is James son and he was your friend," Sirius said.

"Yyy…es he was but that is in the past. If I ki…ll him the Dark Lord will reward me," Peter said.

"He is dead," Fudge snapped.

"Shut up!" Remus and Sirius said turning around and giving Fudge a dirty look. Remus then turned to Peter moving very slowly towards his old friend. "Peter, listen to me. Harry didn't do anything to you. So lower the knife and let him go."

"No, now back off," Peter said shoving the knife a bit harder against Harry's throat causing blood to slowly run down the boy's throat. The women screamed and cried at this. Petunia was holding her breath as she watched this fat rat-like man threaten her nephew.

It was Harry's friends that cooked a plot to save him. Fred, George along several of the other boys stood together talking about what to do. It was Ron that suggested they use the Quidditch balls. The others liked the idea and the cooked up this plan.

Ron opened Harry's snitch's box first and the small gold ball flew right towards the area Harry was standing. It flew around him and Peter. Peter was watching it closely. As he did so, the knife slowly went down just enough to get away from Harry's throat. It was this point Fred and George took aim using their beater skills and hit the bludgers sending them flying towards Peter. One hit the knife knocking it out of his hand and the other hit Peter right in the back.

Peter let loose of Harry, sending the boy flying forward. Sirius caught him and Remus caught Peter. If Remus and Sirius had been alone Peter would have been dead because they would have ripped him a part. But, they weren't and a moment later Peter was on his feet in Remus grasp. Two Aurors, Fudge's bodyguard, who were slowly making their way towards the group to take Peter by surprise, had jumped into action. They rushed over grabbed the man from Remus grasp and restrained him.

"Okay, sir we got him," one man said.

"Yeah, sure," Remus said not really wanting to let Peter go. He wanted to hurt him.

Peter was fighting crying as he was slowly taken away. "I'm sorry. He made me," Peter said again and again.

"What a woos," Sirius said checking over Harry's throat. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Harry said touching his own throat to make sure he was fine.

Petunia rushed over and grabbed him for Sirius holding him tight. "Eeek," Harry cried out suddenly unable to breath.

"Glad it is you not me," Dudley said laughing.

"I was so worried. Are you okay?" Petunia said, finally letting Harry go.

"I was," Harry said trying air back into his lungs.

The group laughed and everyone started relax again. The threat was over with the Mad Death Eater was gone. No brought it up that maybe the rat Harry saw was really Scabbers. They just assumed that Peter showed up this day to attack Harry. When Scabbers would turn missing later on Molly and Arthur both assumed that the rat just wandered off to die. He was over ten years old after all. That was a long life for a normal rat. They would just get Ron a new pet when they went to buy school things at start of term. Fudge had promised the reward for capturing Peter would be given to the boys for their help in saving Lord Potter. It would be enough to help out in getting everyone started for school next term. The kids were just happy that their friend was safe.

Back home at Rosewood Hall, Petunia was tucking Harry into bed checking one more time to make sure that his cut was healed. "I'm fine," Harry told her for the tenth time.

"I know. I'm just worried. It did scare me in thinking that… man could really harm you," Petunia said.

Harry saw gold snitch sitting in his box beside his bed and smiled. "Dad's snitch helped," Harry said.

"Yes, it did. I'm glad you father had charmed that thing to fly around him all the time," Petunia said.

"So, Dad was good in Charms?" Harry asked.

"Oh, yes and your mother loved Transfiguration. They made a great team," Petunia said tucking the blanket around Harry's bed. "Now, no more talk it is bed time. Good night." Petunia gave Harry a kiss on the forehead. The lights dimmed suddenly and Petunia quietly left the room as Harry drifted off to sleep thinking of his parents. He would dream that night of his mother singing a song to him as his father, with a golden snitch flying around them, told him stories about his time at school with Remus and Sirius at his side. He left out a certain rat from the stories. It was like he never existed.


	12. Chapter 12

Epilogue/Chapter Twelve/Prologue

Summer went fast for Harry and his friends after his birthday. He would later tell everyone that this was one of his best summers ever. It was nice not having to deal with his uncle's rages and he found that Aunt Petunia was nicer then he ever thought could be. As for Dudley, he was now like a brother to Harry. It was something that Harry never counted on happening.

Dudley was starting to loose some weight but he was still a bit overweight. It helped that Petunia wasn't shoving food down his throat any more and he wasn't shoveling it in. He ate just as much as Harry did and that was it. The boys were outside together more either playing in back yard at Rosewood hall or at the Borrow. They spent some time at Neville's house and they even went to Susan Bones' home for tea once or twice.

Harry and Dudley even liked their lessons with Remus. It started when Remus read Harry's potion essay. He realized Harry had no idea how to write one. So, he gave the boys lessons on essay writing and studying. He also was the boys' manners and political teacher. Remus teaching style brought the best out of both Harry and Dudley. He got them to want to learn not just being forced to learn.

Harry was also getting to know his Godfather. The only strange thing that happened with Sirius is with the twins. They started acting a bit strange when Remus had called him Padfoot around them and Sirius had called Remus, Moony. The twins were now following the pair around like lost little puppies. They would do anything Remus and Sirius asked of them without arguing with them. So far, no one could get them to say why they were doing it.

Today thought Harry and Dudley were excited for their letters were too due to arrive. Dudley had gone to Gringotts a few days before and he was made Lord Evans. He asked the Goblins if he could take his mother's maiden name and not his father's name. They told him it that he could because his father was a muggle and his mother by wizarding law was a Lord herself until she thought he was old enough to take over a seat. So, he became Dudley Evans, not Dudley Dursley.

Harry and Dudley rushed downstairs this morning and burst into the sunroom where they normally had breakfast and asked together. "Did the letters come?"

Petunia smiled as she held up the letters for both Harry and Dudley. The boys ripped them open and read them. Dudley wasn't smiling. "What is wrong, Dudders?" Harry asked.

"You were right. I can't take my broom," Dudley said.

"I can," Harry whispered.

Dudley at first didn't get it then he smiled. "Oh, right," Dudley said laughing.

Petunia heard this conversation but ignored it. She figured why not let them have their boyish fun pulling something over Dumbledore. It was his call not having first years with brooms. She thought it was uncalled for. Why not allow the kids with brooms to have them. Albus' reasons were that he wanted all children to start off equal. The muggle-borns didn't have them; so, none of the first years could have them. Petunia thought this was foolishness. She had made her way on the school board and she was trying to change this. The trouble was Lucius Malfoy and having him on your side was a killer for matters. This prevented her from doing many changes at the moment.

Petunia took the book list from Harry and Dudley and looked them over.

Harry's list….

The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 2 by Miranda Goshawk

Magical Theory Book Two by Abalbert Waffling

A History of Magic Volume Two by Bathilda Bagshott

Step Two in Transfigurations by Emeric Switch

Magical Drafts and Potions Second Dose by Arsenius Jigger

Break with a Banshee by Gilderoy Lockhart

Gadding with Ghouls by Gilderoy Lockhart

Holidays with Hags by Gilderoy Lockhart

Travels with Trolls by Gilderoy Lockhart

Voyages with Vampires by Gilderoy Lockhart

Wanderings with Werewolves by Gilderoy Lockhart

Year with the Yeti by Gilderoy Lockhart

Mapping the Universe by Starlet Stardust

Dudley's list…

The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1 by Miranda Goshawk

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshott

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Break with a Banshee by Gilderoy Lockhart

Gadding with Ghouls by Gilderoy Lockhart

Holidays with Hags by Gilderoy Lockhart

Travels with Trolls by Gilderoy Lockhart

Voyages with Vampires by Gilderoy Lockhart

Wanderings with Werewolves by Gilderoy Lockhart

Year with the Yeti by Gilderoy Lockhart

"Who is Gilderoy Lockhart?" Harry asked.

"A fool and if your Headmaster did what I think he did. I'm going to give him a piece of my mind," Petunia said coldly.

Harry and Dudley both looked at each other but didn't comment. Petunia dropped the subject as well and she made notes of things that both boys would need. "Uniforms…parchment….quills…ink…potion supplies…" Petunia muttered to herself as she made notes at things that were needed as the boys ate.

"Oh, I need Owl treats for Hedwig," Harry said.

"Okay and Dudley do you want an Owl, Cat or Frog?" Petunia asked.

"Can I have a snake?" Dudley asked.

"A snake?" Petunia asked turning a bit white.

"Yeah, I like snakes," Dudley said.

"Well, they did allow a rat," Petunia said thinking out loud. "Okay, why not."

"Great," Dudley said. Harry wasn't so sure a snake was a good idea, but this was Dudley's pet after all and it was his choice. So, he kept his mouth shut.

Everyone had just finished eating when Sirius and Remus arrived by floo. Sirius and Remus were staying at Remus small home on the Potter Estate. While Sirius could stay at his family's home he wouldn't because he hated the place. Besides he kept Moony company during the full moon.

Albus was still fighting Sirius on turning over control of the Black seats. He felt that Sirius was not ready for them. Sirius didn't care about Albus thought. He a few days to turn those seats over or he was going to tell everyone the truth about what old man did. So far they haven't heard from Albus.

"You ready to get school stuff?" Remus asked Harry and Dudley as he sat down across from Harry.

"Yeah, I can't wait to get a wand," Dudley said.

"Oh, your first wand, you will remember that day for the rest of your life," Remus said remembering when he got his.

"Well, get going then," Petunia said and she putting the list of things they had to pick up in her pocket book.

Everyone got up and they headed out. They were going to meet the Weasleys, Longbottoms, Bones and Grangers at the Leaky Cauldron. The kids could spend time together 

and everyone get some shopping done. They did have one additive and that was Mad Eye himself. Now, by now Petunia, Sirius, and Remus knew that he was spying on them for Albus but it helped having him around. The press was scared of him as were most of the other people around. They stayed away leaving everyone alone. So, he was asset to have around. It helped that the kids enjoyed his stories about his life as Auror.

Everyone met up at the Leaky Cauldron and together they made their way to Diagon Alley. The kids walked in front talking together all excited about this school term. The adults were talking about where to go first. It was decided they had to go to Gringotts to allow those who needed it to get money and for the Grangers case to exchange Muggle money into Wizard money. So, they went their first.

People were still stopping and staring at Harry but now they were doing it to Sirius as well. He would just smile at the cute ones, growl at the rude ones and as for the ones he remembered he hated, well… let me just say that Molly swatted him with her purse several times as they walked. She didn't approve of Sirius' hand gestures.

They day went on rather smoothly. The kids got fitted for uniforms. Ron was happy that he finally had new pair for the first time in his life. Molly and Arthur had decided the kids should have their personal wands. It was a dream of theirs for ages and now they could get them. It helped that Fred and George agreed to share their book list this year and Percy had managed to work a bit at the Ministry to by his own school supplies this year. So, there was enough even with the long book list they had to get.

Getting books was one of the last stops for the day and it was there that everyone noticed the sign. "Oh, he is here," Molly cried out rushing inside.

"Oh, no!" Remus and Sirius said together.

The sign read…**Today Only Gilderoy Lockhart **and it had his smiling face on it.

Sirius moved closer to Harry and said, "You stay by me."

"Okay," Harry said not bothering to care why his Godfather was so worked up.

Everyone went inside and started their shopping. Hermione vanished really fast with her mother right behind her reminding the girl that she could only have ten extra books. Hermione didn't like it but she didn't argue. Harry and Dudley went with Ron and Neville to the boys' section where there were books about Quidditch and other stuff that they enjoyed.

The place was packed and it was hard to get around. Harry was moving past the area where Lockhart was signing books with Sirius behind him. When suddenly Lockhart grabbed his arm and dragged him in the center of everyone. "Harry here didn't know…" Lockhart started to say but he soon found Sirius right into his face.

"What in hell do you think you are doing?" Sirius snarled.

"Um…" Lockhart couldn't talk. He was to busy watching the wand that was pointed at him to talk.

"Mr. Black," the owner of the store said. "I'm sure Mr. Lockhart meant no harm."

The cameraman standing near by would have loved picture of this but Remus had managed to grab a hold of it and opened it destroying the film. "I'm sure," Remus said.

"Yes, I didn't mean any harm. I was…I just…" Lockhart started to stammer.

"You were just letting go of my Godson," Sirius said.

"Yes, that is it," Lockhart said and he let go of Harry.

Harry moved away giving the adults a puzzled look for, while he was thankful for what Sirius and Remus had done, he didn't know why they were so overprotective. He didn't ask though and just moved away with Sirius behind him. "That git!" Sirius growled.

Harry wasn't the only one that was confused so was Molly and other ladies. They didn't get it but when they asked Sirius and Remus. They didn't say anything. They just walked on going about their business. The only person that acted like they knew what was going was Petunia. She was the only woman that didn't fall Lockhart's looks. She was cool to him and didn't even comment when he did try to talk to her later on after his signing was over with.

As for Harry, he was in line waiting to pay for his books when a voice above him spoke. "You really can't stay out of the limelight can you Potter," Draco said.

"Oh, stick it Draco," another voice said.

Harry turned to see a girl with long black hair sitting beside Draco. Draco had his usual smug look on his face. "Shut up Erin," he told girl.

"No, I won't. He isn't doing anything to you," she said.

"I said shut it," Draco said and he gave a girl a shove.

"That is not nice," Fred said from behind Harry.

"That's my sister, I don't have to be nice to her," Draco said.

"Git," George muttered.

Ginny was standing nearby looking at the girl. She had just stuck something in her brother's back pocket. Ginny didn't now what it was but from smile that girl was giving him she had a feeling that Draco wasn't going to enjoy what happened.

He didn't. Because a bit later, Draco ran out of the bookstore with his butt smoking and his sister was laughing. "Git," she muttered.

"Erin," a snobbish voice came from behind the girl. "That wasn't nice," Mrs. Malfoy said.

"Sorry," Erin said to her mother.

"Well, lets go," Narcissa said as she and her daughter left. She only bowed slightly to Sirius as she passed him. Sirius didn't even look at her.

Finally everyone getting ready to leave, but as Ginny and Arthur were stepping outside, Lucius Malfoy appeared out of nowhere. "Hello, Arthur," Malfoy said. "I see you are still buying second hand books even after your promotion in working for a Lord." As he picked up the books in Ginny's shopping cauldron.

Arthur reached for the books but it was Mad Eye that took them. He didn't like how Malfoy had appeared out of nowhere. "Well, a used book is sometimes better then the new ones," Mad Eye said and he noticed a small red Diary behind the other books that Malfoy had picked up. Mad Eye looked at the book but his magical eye was looking at Malfoy. He looked worried. This was enough for Mad Eye to wonder what was going on. Mad Eye looked at the books again and the only one that caught his attention was the Diary. "Tom Riddle!" He said to himself. He knew that name. He knew it from his conversations with Albus.

"I don't know where the Diary came from, but the other books are Ginny's" Arthur said taking the books from the old Auror and handing them back to his daughter. "Go and join your mother Ginny dear," Arthur told his daughter.

Ginny didn't argue just walked away joining her mother and the other who were watching near by. Malfoy dusted himself off as she passed and said, "It is time for me to find my own family."

"Do that," Mad Eye said not looking at the man but still looking after him with his magical eye. Mad Eye then walked backed into the bookstore. He talked to the owner for a moment. The man nodded pointing to the area where more red Diaries were located. Mad Eye picked one out, paid for it and joined the others again outside. He handed the new red diary to Ginny. "Here you go," Mad Eye said to the girl.

"Alastor, I don't think…" Molly started to say.

"Molly, please allow me to do this. I had sister once and sadly she died before I could make up to her for destroying her private thoughts. This is my way of doing it," Mad Eye said smiling at Ginny, who was looking at the book with a bright smile on her face.

"Thank you," Arthur said seeing the smile on his daughters face and knew he couldn't take the book from her now. So, he allowed her to keep it.

The last stop for the day was Magical Menagerie to get a pet for Ron and Dudley. Hermione went into look as well. She figured if she found the right pet she would get it but if not it wouldn't bother her. Harry and the others hung outside eating ice cream and talking.

It was Ron who first found something that interested him. It was a small little owl marked half price. It was jumping in the cage all excited. Ron looked at it and said, "He has more energy then Errol does," to his mother, who had gone in with him.

"Yes, that is true," Molly said looking at the owl. It wasn't bad. He was nice price and he seemed able to do the work that Ron would need him to do.

In another area of the store, Petunia and Dudley were looking at the snakes. The store had deadly snakes which Petunia said no to but the others were okay. The one Dudley was looking at was a two headed black snake. He found it interested. "What do you think?" Dudley asked his mother.

"It is your pet. You will take care of it," Petunia said looking at the snake not to fondly. She didn't hate it but she didn't like it either.

Hermione was the one talking to owner at the very moment. She was looking at cat with a flat face. She fell in love with him at sight and was trying to talk the owner into lowering the price on him. The owner was glad to because the cat had been with him for to long and he ready to get rid of it.

So, by the time the three kids left. They had each their own pet. Harry was checking out Dudley's new snake. "What are you going to call them?" Harry asked.

"Them, it is only one snake," Dudley said.

"No, it is two. They are like the twins. Can't you hear them?" Harry asked.

"No, I just hear hissing," Dudley said.

Harry looked over at his friends. They hadn't heard them talking. So, he quickly dropped the subject. "I'll tell you later," Harry said to Dudley. Dudley nodded interested. Finally, it was time for everyone to head for home. The kids said good-bye knowing in a few days they would see each other again heading to Hogwarts.

The End…at least for now

Dear Readers,

Look for a story called Return of the Heirs! It will be the next part of this story. I want to thank everyone for the great replies. I know there were a few that I missed replying back but trust me. I read them all. I hope you look for the next part. I am going to post the next part Sunday sometime.

Marti


End file.
